Ranma Vs Meushi Seinen
by ridXwan
Summary: (Complete) Everyday is not normal in Nerima, and one day a mysterious girl turns up and create more trouble than usual. And what's with a cow doing in Nerima fighting Ranma? RanmaAkane, OCOC pairings
1. Default Chapter

**Ranma vs Ushi Seinen**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters even the fictional characters (they are real life people). But the plot of the story is mine.

Ranma Saotome, a sixteen year old boy with black haired ponytail, blue-black eyes and slightly tanned skin, and his deadly fiancé, Akane Tendo, same age and strong willed, were walking home from school. The weather was windy that day; it was almost the season for the Sakura to bloom. A great day indeed in Nerima save not all day is great for Ranma.

"Hungry… so hungry," Ranma moaned, holding his stomach while walking weakly. His face was shown of discomfort and tired. "Hei, Akane… when will we reach home?"

"Honestly, Ranma, can't you hold your stomach for awhile," she said, annoyed on Ranma's whining since recess. Even so, she was concerned about his health. Ranma could have eaten something if it were not for Kuno Tatewaki, the lunatic kendo wielding upperclassmen. The so called 'Blue Thunder' of Furinkan High went on his usual rampage when he challenged Ranma during recess. Of course Ranma won, but by the time he defeated Kuno, the food were already sold out. Akane did give him some of her home cook lunch, which Ranma decline, which got earn a smack on the head by her.

How he wished Ukyo or Shampoo to be there to serve some Japanese pancakes and noodles. Strangely, they were absent, to the relief of the youngest Tendo.

"I did give you some of my lunch, but you didn't want it," she said.

"That's because your cooking is disgusting," Ranma muttered under his breath. Of course Akane heard that remark, and smacked the boy hard on the head again.

"I work hard on those meals the whole day, you know," she said hotly. Ranma rebounded back by saying, "Your sister just take two hours to cook dinner, lunch and evening tea." Akane flushed and looked up menacingly at Ranma. "Leave my sister out of this conversation."

As Ranma was about to retort back, someone interrupted. "Ranma! Leave Akane-chan, alone!" yelled a young man, wearing his trademark yellow bandanna around his forehead, yellow shirt and black pants.

"Ryoga… Here we go again," said Ranma lazily. It was always like this almost every day in Nerima. This was called 'normal life' by the father-son Saotomes and the Tendos. Ranma dodged a combination punch by Ryoga, while exchanging insults. If one man was not enough, Mousse, the long-haired Chinese man in white Chinese robe, interrupted the fight, making it two on one. It was usually like this in thee everyday hectic life of Ranma and Akane. Usually, someone will come and fight Ranma for Akane or a woman against Akane for Ranma. Sometimes, it was just Ryoga or the trio of Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno. Sometimes it was Shampoo, Ukyo and the irritating Kodachi. To add to that trouble, we must not forget the perveted panty stealing old little man.

"Is this all you got," said Ryoga, blocking and avoiding Ranma's advances. Ranma just smirked in return, "You haven't seen anything yet." He said this and avoiding a sharp sickle connected to a steel chain that was launched from Mousse. "Today I will get Shampoo," said Mousse, how busybody he is.

"Guys stop it we're at my house," pleaded Akane. She knew very well a fight like this cause destruction, especially to her traditional Japanese house.

The fight moved in to the stony path towards the front door, where Kasumi stood, greeting them in her usual soft, patient and cheery way. "Konnichiwa, Akane-kun, Ranma-kun. Oh, you brought some friends too," she said pleasantly. "O-nesan, this is more of a childish fight than a 'bringing you friends to your home' thing," said Akane, rolling her eyes and bow to her sister in respect. Kasumi bowed back. Akane was about to go upstairs and leave Ranma, when Kasumi told her a news.

"Oh, Akane…. Otosan and ojisan are in the dojo with a guest," Kasumi told her. Akane popped her head from the stairs. "A guest?" she said. Kasumi nodded. "A girl, about your age came just two hours ago, saying she wanted to challenge the dojo," Kasumi said, while trying to think about the girl's description.

"Heh! Challenge the dojo… better get Ranma to stop fighting," said Akane, thinking quickly and acting fast as she zoomed to her room.

-

"I hope you are feeling as homely as possible," said Soun Tendo, playing a great host to the guest.

"Hai." The girl nodded.

"Ranma and Akane are the strongest around this area but there are also other youngsters than nearly strong as our children," said Genma, boasting and laughing and tiding his glasses with his fingers.

"I hope so, I have defeated three women before I came here," she said, running through her wavy shoulder length black hair and clipped it to make it neat. Soun and Genma welcomed her to their still-in-repair dojo, after Ranma's last fight, and she did not make a nasty comment about the dojo.

"You were in a fight before you came here?" Soun asked, astonished.

"Hai… there was this one Chinese girl, she was so annoying, talking about this Ranma guy, being his fiancé and stuff and this long haired girl carrying this big cooking utensil and they were fighting chaotically and then come this creepy gymnast girl, laughing like a creep and they all fight and they hurt my pet cat." She spoke, almost crying then change into rage. "So I hauled them up using my chi, and they all landed on their backside. That shows them not to mess with my Luna."

Soun and Genma were clearly amazed. "Ho ho, there someone strong enough to be Ranma's fiancé," joked Genma, which earn a steaming glare from Soun. "What did you say, Saotome-kun? Isn't my Akane good to be your son's future wife?" Soun head went big and flushed, showing a fist, he almost look like the devil from the girl's point of view.

"Yeah Tendo-kun, I was only joking," Genma pleaded, laughing weakly. The girl giggled at the behaviour of two old men. She can't wait to meet their children, this Ranma and Akane.

Suddenly, noises came from outside, footsteps and quarrelling, the three of them turned to the sliding door. The door slid forcefully opened, Ranma and Akane came in, panting.

"Otosan, where's the girl who wanted to challenge our dojo?" asked Akane, wearing her training outfit while Ranma was in his school uniform (orange shirt with red bowtie and blue pants).

"Ah, Akane… Ranma here you are finally," said Soun standing up and walking towards the youngsters. "What took you two so long?"

"Never mind that, where's the stupid jerk who wants to fight us," said Ranma exhaustedly. The girl gritted her teeth in anger. "Whoever this challenger is, he or she must be the greatest fool to fight me, Saotome Ranma," he added haughtily despite being tired and all.

"Ranma!" Akane warned. She was shocked by his rudeness and so did Soun and Genma.

The girl was about to fight back Ranma's hurtful words, when….

"Ranma! We're not through yet," shouted Ryoga, crashing out of the window. He immediately charged towards the ponytailed rival. He gave a swift punch to Ranma's head but Ranma, with surprising strength jumped on to Ryoga, and flipped to the a safe place. Ryoga fell down after being stomped on.

"Don't you know when to quit, Ryoga… or should I say

" Ranma didn't get to finish his sentence as Ryoga bounced back up and charged towards Ranma again. He delivered a roundhouse punch, which Ranma flipped backwards to avoid it. Then the two engaged themselves in a heated sparring with four audiences looking on. The unknown girl looked on, feeling not impressed with either of the men.

Then out came from the roof, Mousse dropping down on the two fighting men. "The roof!" cried Soun. Mousse jumped into the air, doing a few spins and three dangerous sharp daggers at Ranma and Ryoga. "Take this, you girl stealer," he yelled.

The daggers flew across the room towards Ranma and Ryoga. The two jumped back, barely missing the daggers. Ranma shot a murderous look at Mousse. "Are you crazy Mousse, you could have kill someone," he said hotly.

"The only one who is going to be killed here is you," yelled Mousse, without a care in the world.

The three fought and fought on, Akane was trying to stopped the fight, Soun was going insane about his dojo's condition, Genma… being him and the unknown girl was fuming. She was fuming because she was disappointed at such childish act by three boys, who should act more grown up.

"Stop it, you guys, we got someone here," she pleaded but no one stopped. Then Mousse threw a sword that was connected to a chain, from his sleeves. The obstructive weapon flew towards Ranma, who has his back on the unknown weapon. Ryoga was delivering a hard combo to Ranma, consequently making him unnoticed by Mousse sneaky attack.

"Ranma! Look out!" Akane yelled, seeing the strange weapon early.

Ranma heard Akane, and turned his head and saw the sword flying to him. He was just in time to avoid the weapon, he jumped backwards, and the sword flew to Ryoga, who did the same thing like Ranma, and avoiding it by a hair. But the problem turned serious when the sword swerved towards Akane. Ranma noticed this.

"Akane! Move!" he yelled, moving as quickly as he could to the blue haired girl. He knew it was waste of effort as the weapon was about twenty centimetres from Akane's mid section.

Akane saw the weapon about to strike her. Her surrounding became slow and dark; she was about to stabbed and maybe… die. The sword moved closer and closer, by the second to her. She closed her eyes as her thoughts were on someone saving her right now.

'Ranma…'

Miraculously and fortunately for Ranma and Akane, someone did stopped the fast movement of the sword.

"Eh…" was all Ranma said, looking at the person who saved Akane.

Akane opened her eyes. "Ranma," she whispered, and was surprised to see that it was not Ranma who saved her but the unknown girl.

"Dangerous weapon shouldn't be allowed in the martial arts," said the girl. Her left hand holding the chain firmly and the sword sagging in the air like a pendulum. Her black eyes glared at the man, who threw such weapon. "More so by a reckless blind jerk," she said loudly. Her face showed intensity.

Mousse was in shocked that a girl stopped his weapon easily. He felt threatened. "What did you just call me?" he asked irritatingly, his right hand where the weapon came out was raised, the same level as the girl's height.

"People should respect someone's home and not just barge in and go on a rampage," she said. Genma looked on impressed, Soun was crying over his dojo.

"And what an ugly short girl like you going to do, huh?" Mousse smirked. The remark was scornful. "Not girl can beat me."

Akane and Ranma rolled their eyes. 'Shampoo and Grandma beat you easily,' thought Ranma.

The girl smirked confidently back and made a fighting stance by bending her legs and both hands holding the chain. "A girl can do a lot better than an insolent dork like you," she said. Mousse went hot immediately.

"I'll show you-" Mousse didn't finish his words as the girl tugged the steel chain, making Mousse dragged into the air. "What!" he yelled, shocked and puzzled.

"Now feel what a girl can do!" The girl whirled the chain 360 degrees, dragging Mousse into the air, spinning and spinning, until forming sort of a small whirlwind in the dojo. Mousse was screaming to stop because it was making him dizzy, his glasses slipped off. The girl kept whirling the chain around. She giggled at the look of Mousse's face.

"She has incredible super strength. Just by moving her wrist she could move the duck around like a whirlwind. She is truly impressive." Genma watched astonished, with his arms folded. "Ranma and Akane might have a problem dealing with her."

"It's your turn now, boy," said the girl heatedly, eyeing Ryoga, who had his mouth opened.

Ryoga realised he was her next target. "I'm not scared of you, even you have such tremendous technique," said Ryoga respectfully and he was in his fighting stance.

"Thank you, at least you were polite than this idiot… but that doesn't make you escape from attacking people without consent." She threw Mousse off into the air and he jetted through the same hole in the roof, where he came in. Mousse soared into the air still spinning, and out of the Tendo's home.

'Sayonara Mousse,' Ranma said in his mind. He looked back at the girl, who went on charging towards Ryoga.

'Huh… too slow.' Ryoga smirked as he able to see the girl's movement. She was running gracefully but too predictable, that was what he thought. 'Just one blow should do the trick.' As the girl came near within three feet in front of him, he formed a fist with his right hand and quickly moved his hand into a punch. 'I got her now,' he thought but he didn't expect the girl's moves.

'Too easy,' the girl thought as the fist almost connected to her face, she suddenly disappeared before Ryoga's eyes.

Ryoga sure was shocked and realised this was almost the same as Ranma's moves, so he looked up which it was a mistake. He saw nothing up.

"Ryoga, she's under you," Ranma warned. Ryoga heard it and looked down at the crouching girl. She sneered and drove an elbow to Ryoga's mid section. His body almost split into two as he bent forward form the force of the blow, but the girl was not done yet. "Feel this," she said. With Ryoga bending forward, she gave him an uppercut right on the chin, making him lifted into the air. Akane gasped at such powerful blow. The girl jumped briskly and made a roundhouse kick at Ryoga's side, flying him and crashed to the wall.

"Suke!" Ranma muttered, seeing Ryoga fell to the ground and lay there. He was so amazed but then he snapped out of it and realised Ryoga was not moving. He ran to the the short haired boy, with Akane trailing behind him. He squatted down next to Ryoga's body. He saw Ryoga eyes closed and can't feel a breath coming out from him. "Ryoga! Ryoga!" Ranma shook him, trying to wake him up. Akane looked on worried.

"Daijouga," she said it like she did not mean it. "He's still alive." She was standing in the middle, hands on her hips.

"Damn you," Ranma looked at her with intense hate. He recklessly ran towards the girl, dropping Ryoga down. "Ranma!" Akane was extremely worried now.

"I'll show you what a man can do," he said this, fist already forming in his hand. The girl changed into her fightitng stance. "You're just like a wild reckless horse," she said, ready to counter any blows that Ranma gave.

But…

Just when he was about to fight, all of a sudden…. He fainted…. And all he heard was Akane's voice calling his name.

-

All Ranma saw was darkness…

"W-wh-Where am i?"

'Ranma!'

"Akane?"

'Ranma, wake up, please,'

His opened his eyelids slightly, he groaned. He could make out a blue haired girl, wearing yellow jumper and flaming red skirt. 'Akane,' Ranma thought.

"Ranma… wake up," she said softly.

Ranma moved and sat up straight from the sheets. He rubbed his eyes and now could see clearly. "What – what happened?" he asked, his mind is still in daze.

"You're exhausted, see what happen when you don't eat," Akane said, in a caring serious tone. Ranma turned to her and frowned. He was quickly met by a spoon shoved into his mouth. He wanted to choke but the food, though it was only rice porridge, was so delicious and that he gulped in one go. "Eat it, Kasumi onee-chan cooked for you after you fainted," said Akane, she was the one who fed Ranma. "Here." She gave him a bowl of rice porridge and Ranma ate it. He was so hungry that he gulped it quickly.

"That's it my son, take it all in now," said Genma, sitting opposite of him. Kasumi was beside Akane and the unknown girl was sitting in the shadows watching Ranma eating without a care in the world. "Can't you eat properly," she said, disgusted at Ranma's eating etiquette.

Ranma glared at her and continued eating voluptuously. "Ranma this is the girl who is challenging the Anything Goes Martial Arts Style dojo," Genma told him. Ranma stopped eating. "This girl!" he said in disbelief. Genma, Kasumi and Akane nodded. "She came here to find an opponent stronger than her master. On the way she defeated your admirers," Genma told more.

"Shampoo and Ukyo," he guessed. "And Kodachi too," Akane added. Ranma looked incredulously at her. "Kodachi too… no wonder there isn't much trouble today," he said blankly.

The girl approached him and sat, Indian style, beside him, opposite of Akane. She stuck out her hand, in gesture of a handshake. Ranma slowly, accepting it.

"The name's Alin… I cannot reveal my real name. Just call me Alin," she said, cheerily.

"Why I can't know your name?" he asked. The girl looked bemused. "Well that's my tribe secret and I hope you people don't mind," said Alin hopefully.

"Not at all," said Kasumi. "Here we got more secret than the vault in a bank."

"A tribe like the Amazons?" Akane asked.

"A bit but we're more of a peaceful, liberal type of tribe," said Alin enthusiastically. For some reason, she liked Akane.

"Sugoi… where is your tribe from?" Akane asked.

Alin smiled sweetly. "We are from China, in the deeper regions of China to be exact. My home is located east of a place called Jusenkyo." At the last word, Ranma, his father and Akane stiffened at the mentioning of the curse place.

"You know Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked hurriedly. Alin looked strangely at him.

"Of course… don't tell me you've been there and got drown in one of its pools and turn into a girl." She laughed toothily, followed by nervous laughter from Ranma, Genma and Akane.

"Wait…. You have been there and – and – and."

Ranma sighed. "Its kind of a long story," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Genma pat his son in the back festively, which hurt Ranma. "What do you mean long story, Ranma. We travel all over the world to master the Anything Goes Style and we endure pain and agony just to become the men we are-"

Ranma gave a swift punch at the back of his father head. Genma fell down, with his butt in the air and a large bump on his head. "Stupid Panda! It's your fault I got to be a half girl," Ranma yelled furiously. Alin gasped, putting her hand to her chest.

"You really did turn into a girl," she said surprised. Then turn to Genma. "And you… a panda," she said. Ranma sat down and didn't acknowledge the girl's reaction. "It's really a suffering to become a girl when you're in contact with cold water. Other people got to be an animal but I got turn into the opposite sex and it's no fun," he complaint.

Akane rolled her eyes. 'Liar… you were having fun every time you become a girl,' she said in her mind.

Alin giggled. "You don't have to worry about your unusual condition. There are two hundred and thirty six people in the world who shares the same fate as you," she said.

"What they all got to be half girls!"

"Baka, she meant by people who was cursed by Jusenkyo's legend," said Akane, rolling her eyes at him. Ranma muttered a 'Hurusai' under his breath.

The Kasumi dropped into the conversation. "You mention you wanted to find some stronger than you, so that he or she can beat your master," she said.

Alin nodded and everyone in the room perked their ears. "I've been travelling all over China for two months, well I actually ran away from my home," she said and giggled. Kasumi and Akane gasped while the Saotomes gaped slightly.

"Why do you do that? Don't your family be so worry about you?" Kasumi asked.

Alin scratched her head. "Well… the answer to your questions is yes but I keep them update on my health." Her face suddenly turned from cheery to gloominess. "My master, the leader of my tribe wanted me to marry him. I refuse so I fought him but he was too strong, he defeated me easily." Alin squirmed. "I challenged him again but he said that I have to marry him or else my family will be punished severely by him…. It was unfair though but luckily-" She looked up at everyone expectantly. "The Secretary of the tribe helped me," she said.

"A tribe with a secretary," said Genma, amazed. "That what this family needed," he said blankly. Unknown to him, the head of Tendo family was right beside him. "Saotome-kun, do you think this house needs a secretary or are you thinking our house is not good enough for your hospitality?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at his bestfriend. Genma tense and waved his hands in decline. "Iie, Tendo-kun, I was only joking, this house is great enough for everyone," he said nervously. Soun crossed his arms. "That's what I thought."

"What did Mr. Secretary told you?" Akane asked.

"He told me if I find anyone that is stronger than me, and defeat my master in a fight… then I would be free from him," said Alin nonchalantly, but sadness could be felt from her. "Since then, I couldn't find anyone who is stronger than him or him," she added.

"That's so sad," Kasumi said.

"Ranma we got to do something." Akane suddenly turned to her future husband. Ranma's eyes went wide. "Me?"

"Hai, you defeated so many formidable opponents, you must help Alin-kun," pleaded Akane. Ranma groaned inwardly. He was seriously thinking all of this was troublesome. How many people have asked him for help and in the end he got screwed…. But is all in good charity, right? Besides, for some reason he could not say no to Akane's pleading.

"Alright, alright," he said, making everyone happy, Akane thanked him. He turned to Alin who grinned at him in appreciation. "So what I have to do to beat your master guy?" he asked.

"First I have to see if you are stronger than I am. If you pass then we'll wait till the mist comes," she informed them.

"The mist?" Soun and Genma quirked.

"You better be prepared, Ranma because our style of martial arts goes way beyond any martial arts in this world." Ranma smirked at this fact. "You don't have to be worry, the Anything Goes Style will truly up to the challenge," he said haughtily, making the two adults proud of him. Akane and Kasumi just smiled.

"Then we better get start as soon as possible," said Alin, then her stomach suddenly growled. She blushed furiously in embarrassment "I mean as soon as I have some food in my stomach." Everyone laughed.

Sad thing was nobody noticed the still in deep sleep Ryoga who was still in the dojo, lying and murmuring Akane's name.

-

"Hold still," Grandma Cologne advised, while tending to Mousse, who came into the Cat Café limping with bruises. The business was on hold as Shampoo was in no condition to work after her fight with Ukyo, Kodachi and the unknown girl. "You youngsters get into trouble almost everyday," said the old woman. "But I guess for the training," she added happily.

"Oh please Grandma, this place is fun compare to our home," said Shampoo, coming out of the kitchen, she had a couple of slightly nasty bruises on her arms and face. She headed towards the only customer in the restaurant.

"Here's your soba," she gave the customer, who was a young man, short raven hair and quite charming and dashing looks. "Thanks," he said in reply. He cracked the chopsticks and said his prayers and ate.

Then Mousse started to heat things up around the café. "Well Ranma stole Shampoo's heart and hurt her feelings by beating her and three other women," he said discreetly. Shampoo retaliated that comment by hitting Mousse's head with the tray.

"I told you a million times, Mousse," she scolded him in her thick Chinese accent. "Ranma didn't beat me up, he was in school, and the one who attacked wasn't a he, is a she, a small girl, with black hair." The young man perked up. "And you didn't wear your glasses at that time, so you mistook another person with Ranma, you blind idiot," Shampoo huffed the last words.

The man stood up abruptly and spoke, "Do you mean a girl with wavy black hair?"

Shampoo and Grandma Cologne turned their head towards their only customer. "Um… yes," said Shampoo simply.

"Does she have a white furry cat with brown spots following her?"

Shampoo nodded blankly. The man went straight to her and held her hands, making Shampoo blushed and Mousse jealous. "Can you tell me where she is?" he asked anxiously.

"Um… I don't think-" Shampoo didn't get to answer as Mousse cut her off.

"She's at the Tendo place," Mousse answered begrudgingly, he did not like the fact that the young man was holding his crush's hand. The young man turned to Mousse and smiled, "Thank you."

He shoved his hands into his pocket and let out a couple of yens. He gave it to Shampoo. "Keep the change," he said and walked off but that didn't end there as Mousse, being the most stupid one in the world, made a nasty comment.

"I don't know what you want with the girl, but let me tell you, she's an ugly girl, not cute, and crazy, not to mention a tomboy and those spots to her face, that made her more ugly," he said, his wanted to hurt the young man because simply, he held Shampoo's hand.

"Mousse!" Grandma Cologne scolded. Mousse smirked scornfully.

The young man stood at the threshold of the café's entrance. His back was to the three people, and turned to them. Mousse and Shampoo tensed at the intense hate in the young man's inky eyes. He was glaring heatedly at Mousse.

In a split second, Mousse was beat up and thrown through the café wall, thus making a huge hole in the wall. The Chinese man hit his back with a brick fence and slumped down to the ground. His glasses were shattered, teeth missing, and his clothing shredded.

The young man stood from the hole, with Grandma Cologne hanging on her walking stick behind him with Shampoo, knees bending and hands to her mouth in shocked. The young man looked on. "Don't you dare call Alin-kun ugly! She's the greatest girl I have ever met," he spat and walked away through the hole and out of the alley.

Grandma Cologne stared at the young man with pleased while Shampoo helping while scolding Mousse. "Things are going to be abnormal around here again," she said and directed her great granddaughter to take Mousse inside.

-

R/R please


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma Vs Ushi Seinen**

**Chapter 2**

"Again!" Alin shouted at the beaten down Ranma, but he is not giving up yet. He swiftly stood and up and sped towards the petite girl with a closed fist. Alin smirked.

It was almost dinner time and the youngsters exchanged blows, punches and kicks as Soun, Genma and Akane watched from the sides.

"Gambate, Ranma!" Akane cheered as Ranma delivered a spinning high kick, which Alin avoided easily. She then countered with a low swipe kick, trying to tackle down Ranma but he flipped backwards, barely avoiding it.

"She's too fast," Ranma thought, his mind was too occupied that he did not see Alin striding. "Oh no!" too late, as the wavy haired girl connected her fist to Ranma's right cheek. It was thunderous by the sound of the blow. Ranma flew backwards about a metre and landed roughly on the floor. Akane gasped. "Ranma!"

Ranma sat up, checking his body for any injuries. His back was hurt, but he could still stand and he did it. Alin was still in her fighting pose. She was deeply amazed by her opponent's stamina and durability. He stood up again and again, after receiving her blows. But to her, he was not the one she was looking for.

He was trying to figure a way to defeat this girl. She was simply too fast and he could not even touch her.

'I beat girls before…. So why this is different,' Ranma thought frustratingly. Then a forgotten idea suddenly came from his brain.

He stood straight and bowed to Alin. The girl looked weirdly at him. He grinned at her, making her puzzled. Ranma waved his hand. "Be right back," he said and ran out of the dojo to the shocked of four people in the room.

"Ranma!" Genma snarled shocked with his son's action.

"Saotome-kun, what is your son planning? Is he running away form a fight?" Soun asked but his best friend just shook his head. Akane was worried. She hoped Ranma has a plan because he is not the type to run away. Alin on the other hand was flabbergasted. She never met anyone so spontaneous. Ranma was more than an interesting person right now.

A splash of water was heard outside. "Masaka," Soun said. The door slid opened and in came…

Ranma, wet but more importantly he became small, her hair fiery red, bosoms heaving, clothes fitting her slender curves and her skin from tan to milky white. Yes, Ranma changed into a girl. Akane and the two adults were impressed and delighted to see him. Ranma smirked at Alin, who was unfazed by whatever Ranma was thinking. "Great idea, Ranma!" cheered his father.

"Being a girl, his speed increase and hopefully match Ms. Alin's pace," said Soun. "Go get her, Ranma!"

"Are you ready?" Ranma asked, as he moved in position. He did his fighting pose and Alin did the same. "It doesn't matter whether you're a girl or a boy or anything else, you still can't beat me," said Alin confidently but Ranma retorted back.

"We haven't try it yet so just don't talk," he shot back.

"Don't sing it, bring it." Alin stopped speaking and bolted right after the now girl Ranma. She instantly went for a combo of various kind of kicking manoeuvre.  
Ranma simply blocked all of the kicks with his hands. Alin was determined, occupying Ranma's attention; she spun around fully, bringing her left leg to the air, making a roundhouse kick.

However, girl Ranma was quicker than boy Ranma, and managed to duck, avoiding Alin's powerful kick. Ranma made a fist and drove it to Alin's stomach, sending the girl backwards. Alin backflipped twice and landed on her feet, and clutching her stomach in pain.

'He's fast,' Alin thought. Ranma stood back up and once again in his fighting pose. He then playfully waved his hand in effort to mock his opponent. Alin felt insulted.

"No more holding back, from now on it's real," warned Alin, as she moved like no human can. Her speed increase leaving a silhouette of her where she stood just now.

"Look at the girl going!" said Genma, the spectators just gawked.

Ranma kept his eyes on her movements. She was too fast for his eyes. Then Alin disappeared. "Nani? Where is she?" Ranma looked around frantically, still no sight of his opponent until Akane helped him. "Ranma, she's above you!" she warned and Ranma responded by looking up. He saw Alin plummeting downwards like a missile.

'She's really fast now,' Ranm thought anxiously and took a huge side jump to barely avoid Alin's critical attack. Alin crashed down on the floor, resulting in more repair damage for the Tendo dojo. Soun fainted at the sight of it, while Genma managed to catch his best friend mid-fall.

Alin jumped out of the hole, she just created. She gazed frustratingly at Ranma, who was lying on the floor on his back tensely. 'That's one of my most powerful moves and he still able to avoid it,' she thought sourly.

'I have to step up a notch if I want to beat this mad girl,' Ranma thought wisely. He stood straight and put his right leg out and his right hand rose in a new fighting style pose. He smirked one last time. 'Let's do this.' Ranma moved fast, his girly feet moved like a cheetah. Genma's face was like a blowfish when he looked at his son. "What speed!"

Alin was caught by surprised by the sheer swiftness of Ranma. She was too surprised that she was not aware of her opponent's kick to her chest. She fluttered backwards.

'Damn… need to focus,' she thought cursely. She flipped in midair as she was about to hit the wall. Her feet touched the wall and she used it to bounce back and flew to Ranma with intense speed. The red head tensed seeing the move.

'Another one of her deadly attacks,' he thought.

Alin was confident that Ranma could not escape this time. But Ranma has other ideas. He used his signature move.

"Feel this… Chestnut Roasting On Open Fire Technique," he yelled while delivering rapid fire punches in direction of the speeding Alin.

"Oh yeah! Lightning Gazelle Technique," Alin shouted back as the two were about to collide.

"Oh no, those two are about to crash into each other," said Akane, Feeling dreadful, she clapped her hands over her mouth.

'Ranma….'

BANG!

Two bodies flew in different direction as they were hit by the force of the collision. Ranma somehow flew into Akane's arms, which she caught him safely. Genma dropped Soun to the floor to attend to his son. Soun woke up from the painful drop to the floor. Alin on the other hand fell hard on the floor and ended up lying on her front. Both had a couple of bruises form the nasty collision, but who was still strong.

"Ranma, okinasai!" Akane shook him. Ranma groaned heavily and opened his eyes. "A…ka…ne," he said softly. Akane sighed relief. She looked down at blue eyed boy, who was a girl at the moment. "You won," she spoke. Ranma smiled and chuckled.

"Not yet… she's getting up," said Soun, pointing at the sitting up girl. Alin barely could get up, as she struggled to prop up on her knees and elbows. She winced in pain but did not show it in front of Ranma and the others. She tried to stand up.

"She's going to fight again," said Genma disbelievingly. Hearing his father spoke, Ranma got on his knees quickly. "Not if I can help it," he said and moved from Akane's arms. "Ranma!" she yelled, shocked.

'Just one blow would do it,' Ranma thought and ran with all of his strength left towards Alin. "I'm going to win," he said confidently, gaining Alin's attention. She turned her head to the right and saw Ranma charging towards her.

'I… can't move!' Alin tried to move quickly but could not. Her muscles were too strain and sore. She could only watch her opponent moving closer and closer towards her.

Luckily for her, a white furry cat, with brown spots on top of its head, moved swiftly towards her master. He hissed at the oncoming danger. Ranma saw the cat and he freaked out.

"A CAT!"

In a blink of an eye, Ranma ran out of the dojo, not caring to open the door, thus making another repair for Soun.

Everyone just gawked at the hole that Ranma made.

This was one funny way to end things.

* * *

Alin laughed non stop since coming back from the dojo. "It's… so funny… ha ha ha… someone… who…. Ha ha... is... ha ha... afraid of... ha ha ha... cats," she said in between laughs. She held her pet cat, Luan in her lap.

After the fight, everyone gathered in the living room for dinner, everyone except Ranma and Akane, who were sitting in the hallway. The reason was the cat for Ranma while Akane's was to tend Ranma's injuries. Kasumi was tending to Alin, while giggling along with the merry girl. Soun and Genma listened on while Nabiki, the second of the Tendo siblings, stared boringly while eating lazily.

"Will you stop laughing already," yelled Ranma. He was still in his girl form and tottaly embarrass by Alin's laugh.

"I can't help it… it's just… this place grows weirder and weirder every minute," said Alin, then she stopped laughing. "I like this place. It's better than my home."

Nabiki suddenly became interested. "What does your home looks like?" she asked curiously. Alin looked up and put her finger on her chin. "Well, it's not bored but everyday is always the same…. Training, working, eating, studying… there just no fun," she told them. "We were forbidden to do any sorts of entertainment after the master was given the control of the clan. Before this, only women were made leaders because that's the way how it works."

"Now that's a clan I like," said Nabiki nonchalantly, but she was enthusiastic none the less.

"But how come the master takes control of the clan?" Kasumi asked, adding some more rice for her father.

Alin crossed her arms and made a I-am-thinking face. "actually, to tell you al the truth… I don't exactly know how it happened but it just happened….one day everything was fine… then the next day…. The master got full control without much protest from the people, even the secretary." Alin's face showed anger and displeasure.

"That's sad," said Kasumi. "And the next thing was you've been chase by the master until you got to Japan," said Akane, appearing from the threshold. She seemed wanted to help Alin since the wavy haired girl came into the Tendo home. "We can offer you our hospitality," she said and everyone stared at the youngest Tendo in surprised but Ranma was the one really surprised, his jaw dropped.

"Alin's eyes brighten. "Really? You mean it/" she asked. Akane nodded. "If otosan don't mind?" she looked pleadingly at her father. Soun raised his hand and shook his head. "Iie, this house is welcome to everyone," he said.

"What!" Ranma yelled right beside Akane, from the threshold. "You're going to let the cat stay here!" eh said disbelievingly. Luna hopped onto the table and hissed at the red haired girl/boy. Ranma screamed freakily and bolted upstairs.

Once everything was calm, Akane turned to Alin. "Don't mind him, he always makes a fuss about every small thing," she told her.

"But… is it okay?" Alin asked, unsure of the situation.

"It's okay really… Ranma can be annoying all the time but you're get over it… you can sleep in my room," said Akane, beaming a smile.

"Arigato… Akane-kun," Alin said gratefully.

Dinner was over, the two girls quickly became friends as they chatted through the night. Alin felt happy for the first time since she left her home and family. She missed them but she knew she was going to return home soon. She thanked the god for this fortunate encounter with this family in Japan.

Meanwhile outside the Tendo home, a dark figure stood on the stone walls, watching Alin talking to Akane. He smiled happily. "Rest well… Alin-chan," he whispered in the dark.

He disappeared out of sight.

R/R please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma Vs Meushi Seinen**

**Chapter 3**

Morning, Alin woke up feeling fresh. This was the first time she woken up in a house since she left her hometown. She sat up and stretched her body. She turned to her side and saw Akane's bed was already made.

"She must be already up now," said Alin, and began making the sheets that she slept on. "Now for a nice warm bath."

* * *

The whole family gathered around for breakfast, Akane and Ranma ate quickly as they have to set off for school. Last night burned their energy, but they were happy that Alin stayed in their home and it became livelier than ever. Akane never felt this happy before. She befriended a girl, who she may have some equal interest with, even though she did not know Alin's full name but she knew she could fully trust the good hearted girl. 

Morning was the time for everyone to work up. Morning was also the time for everyone to get ready, and morning too was also for a perverted old man to do his favourite past time.

A shrill scream was heard throughout the house.

"What the?" Soun said shocked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Alin!" Both Ranma and Akane spoke, and they instantly ran upstairs with the rest of the family followed.

Ranma, never thought of his actions, slid open the bathroom door and met an almost naked Alin, thankful for the towel that was wrapped around the girl's perfect slender body. Ranma blushed at seeing her body, but Akane's words put him out of the embarrassment.

"Alin-kun, what's wrong?" the blue haired girl asked.

Alin, who had her back against the wall, her hands held firmly to the towel, so it would not dropped. She was shaking terribly and her face paled. She shakingly pointed her fingers to a the bundle of clothes in the basket.

"T-t-there's someone in there," she stuttered.

"Someone?" Genma asked puzzled, so did everyone.

"Yes… someone wasouching my undergarments," she said and everyone knew the problem.

Ranma strode towards the basket and put his hands in the bundle of clothing, not caring he touched Alin's clothes and other things. He shook his hands a bit and felt something old and wrinkled. "Gotcha," he thought, and pulled out a short as a dwarf old man, bald and in a purple ninja suit.

"Oi, jiji, wake up… aren't you tired of disturbing people's peace," Ranma said spitefully, shaking the old man.

"Oi my I hurt an old man," Alin said, feeling guilty because she just really gave a couple of hard punches to the old man.

Akane stepped beside Alin, glaring at the old man known as the perveted panties stealing thief, Happosai. "This is not just an old man, Alin-kun. He is a thief who has an obsession with women's bras and panties," then Akane's voice lowered to ashame, "and the master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts Style."

"Really?" Alin said confused at why such an old man would do that.

"Trust us, Alin," said Ranma. "Leaving with this perverted old man under one roof, makes you want to kill him."

"Ranma! Do not speak of bad things about the master," said Genma defiantly, I mean faking defiance.

"Oi otosan, you too wanted to get rid of him for a decade," said Ranma, eeying his father slyly.

"I don't know what you talking about," said Genma, looking elsewhere but his son.

Then Happosai awoke suddenly and whiningly moved around from Ranma's hold. "Let me go you ungrateful student!" he cried whiningly. Ranma kept a firm hold on the old man but he was slipping away.

"Jiji, apologise to Alin, she's the guest of the house," Ranma ordered but Happosai was protesting.

"Yada, I can help it if her panty smells very nice!" he said, trying to get sympathy.

Alin felt pity for the old man and spoke, "He can keep it." Everyone looked at her like she grown two heads. "What!" they all said, save Kasumi and Nabiki, who were minding their own business.

"Alin! You can't be serious," said Akane.

"This old man is taking an advantage on you," said Ranma.

"Oh bless you girl," said Happosai, faking almost tears in his eyes.

"It's alright, I got some spare in my bag… its not like he's going to take all of them," she said.

'Oh he's going to take all of them,' Ranma, Akane, Genma and Soun thought of the same line.

"Oh, I never met such a wonderful since that girl back in Amazon, I'm so touch by your kindness and even though you don't have big boobs like Akane-chan and Ranma-chan," said Happosai then all of a sudden, he was out of Ranma's grasp. "Let me give you my love!" he was flying towards Alin.

Alin was puzzled by what Happosai is doing; she did not know the old man wanted to grope her body. Luckily Ranma and Akane acted faster, after months of experience of being grope and almost grope by Happosai.

Happosai was almost landing towards Alin's sexy curvy body but he was landed with a double blow for the head by Akane's powerful punch and Ranma's swift elbow. He groaned at the pain.

Then Akane faced Alin. "C'mon, you're coming with us to school," she said and Alin just nodded dumbly, she was just analyzing the whole situation just now. She thought maybe she needed to learn more about this wacky family. But deep inside she started to like this family more.

* * *

School was just normal… normal not as in your normal everyday learning… normal for Ranma and Akane's way of life. Chaotic was the word to use, but things get more chaotic when Alin arrived in school. Boys doing whistling and doing cat calls seeing the wavy haired girl, who wore flexible jeans (for martial arts purposes), and a pink Chinese cheongsam that fitted her body nicely. To put add more to her cuteness, she wore a butterfly clip on her hair. 

To make matters worst, Kuno mistaken Alin for ponytail girl a. k. a Ranma. So Kuno got the beating of his lifetime. Ranma and Akane were simply impressed and for once the school recess was quiet and peaceful.

For Alin, schooling in Japan made her more interested with the country. It was strict, but less strict then her education back in her hometown. Seeing Furinkan High School made her wish that she could learn here and wear the blue pinafore and white blouse, not to mention white knee length socks and white shoes, and walk together with Akane to school. It was a wish, with a half a chance at possibility. This thoughts made her frowned all day.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked concern, they were walking back from school, and Ranma was walking beside them on the wall, hands behind his head.

"I wish I could live here with you guys," she said. Akane's heart went by the girl while Ranma's ears perked up.

"Why not? You could stay with me and Ranma and we could walk to school together and do our homework together and learn how to cook," said Akane enthusiastically.

"With the cat too?" Ranma asked mockingly. Akane shot him a glare and he looked elsewhere, not wanting to hear where this conversation headed.

"Actually I don't think I can," said Alin gloomily, her shoulders slumped. "I've been running away too long from my hometown, my family sure will not let me go to another country…."

"It's not like your fault," said Ranma, suddenly joined in back the conversation. Akane was surprised that Ranma said something like that. The two girls looked at him for an explanation. He jumped down form the wall and the three looked at each other.

"Look… you've been running away, but your not exactly running away from a life threatening situation or being force. You were doing the right thing or else… you would've been married to some terrible man you called… master and you don't like that, right?" Alin nodded. "Then your family must have understood your choice and surely you had friends there, they too understand your actions. So when this whole thing is over, you can stay here with Akane."

Akane and Alin were surprised by his words, Akane mostly. Who would've have thought someone like Ranma talking like a man. Alin grinned happily. "You're right… but what do you mean when this whole thing is over?"

Ranma looked at her and smirked. "Simple… I beat the master."

Alin put her hands on her hips and grinned mischievously. "And how are you going to achieve that goal?"

"I'll think of something, he said simply and jumped on the wall and ran, leaving a laughing Alin and a surprised and flustered Akane.

"Ha ha… you're so lucky to have Ranma," said Alin.

Akane shook her head and glared defiantly at her new friend. "What? What do you mean by that? I don't like Ranma, sure his my fiancé but I don't like him that way," she huffed the words out.

"Whatever you say," said Alin and walked off, hands in her pocket, giving Akane a sly smile.

"I do not like him!" she said pointedly.

* * *

Ranma was jumping form roof to roof, taking a shortcut. He was coolly doing this until he saw it. He remembered Alin's warning and immediately went back to the girls. 

Looks like what he said just now might happen sooner than he thinks.

* * *

"Ah here comes your prince," said Alin teasingly, presenting Ranma with her hands raised in a entertaining manner. Akane's face was flushed. 

"Hurusai," she said, getting angrier by the second. Her anger wore off when she noticed Ranma's was too eager too reach them. Alin noticed this too.

Ranma landed on the ground and in front of the two girls. He was panting. "I saw… I saw…"

"What's the matter?" Akane asked, worried about Ranma. "What did you saw?"

"I… I saw… the mist!"

Alin's eyes went wide at the mention of the mist. She held Ranma by the shoulder. "The mist… where?"

"It was so thick and moving towards the park, almost near Grandma's café," he said.

Alin and Akane exchanged knowing looks. "We got to go there quickly now," said Alin. Akane nodded and they both ran hurriedly to where the mist was. Ranma took the short cut, jumping from roof to roof.

* * *

Eventually they all reached the park, Ranma first since he took the shortcut then Akane and Alin a short while later. But they were not alone in the park. Ryoga and Mousse were there, standing near the road, where they thought the mist would come. Shampoo and Grandma Cologne were near them by the tree while Ukyo, was minding her Japanese pancake business. 

"Oi… minna!" Ranma yelled. The three people ran towards the others.

"Ranma? Akane?" Ryoga saw them and was puzzled. Mousse was disgusted by their arrival. "Ranma, I have prepared food for you," said Shampoo cheerily, showing Ranma the silver pantry in her hands.

Akane glared at Shampoo. "We don't have to time for that, Shampoo… do you all come here for the mist?"

Shampoo glared back at Akane and then looked elsewhere. "Great Grandma said that the mist have a powerful man controlling it so we went to investigate it," she said.

"Indeed, children. I sense someone powerful inside the mist, a powerful man, friend or foe, we do knot know," said Grandma Cologne in riddles.

"Yes there is, he is a lot stronger than any of us," said Alin, making her presence known. Everyone, who was before the three came, looked at her and noticed her.

"Oh, she's here." Shampoo rolled her eyes at Alin. Ryoga and Mousse remained quiet and but glared at Alin none the less. Cologne however, greeted the girl with gratefulness.

"Oh you must be the girl that the young man was trying to find… my, my, what a lovely girl. She's not ugly like Mousse said and she's prettier than all the girls here combine," said Grandma Cologne, taking a good look at Alin.

"What young man?" Alin asked, though trying to hide the blush that crept her cheeks but failed miserably.

"A young man, he ate at my place and asked about a young lovey girl about Shampoo's age and my, must be really desperate for him to search you, to see a beautiful girl like yourself."

Alin couldn't hide the blush anymore, she closed her face and shook her head in denial.

Ranma turned to Ryoga. "So how did you heard about the mist?"

"I was at the café eating when I heard oba-san said about a mist and a mysterious power so I followed then I bumped into Ukyo over there and I explained things to her and she followed," Ryoga explained.

Ranma nodded and was about o ask another thing about yesterday when Mousse yelled.

"The mist is here!"

"Take your places children," Grandma Cologne started to ordering around. "We don't know how strong he is, so don't rush into battle."

The mist oddly came from the southern part of the playground. It was moving like human speed and it was so thick, that you could not see anything through it. Ranma took his place in the middle with everyone else beside him.

"Alin," Ranma said.

"Yes," Alin replied.

"What are the chances of us beating him?" he asked.

"None," she said simply.

Ranma smirked, "All the better."

When the mist was a metre close to them, they could see a silhouette of a man walking towards them. "There someone in there," informed Ryoga. Alin suddenly had an odd suspicion about the mist.

"I got him first!" yelled Mousse, who sprinted from the group towards the mist.

"Mousse!" Ranma yelled. "Mousse!" then Shampoo cried.

'If I beat him by myself, Shampoo will surely like me,' Mousse stupidly thought. He jumped into the air and soared like a bird. From his sleeves, out came some swords and creepy looking weapons. It looked like he wanted to stab the mysterious man form above. "Let's see if you can beat this," he said, as he approached the man.

A blinding yellow light was seen from the mist, making everyone closed their eyes with their hands. Then the light faded, and they let go of their hands and examined the situation. "Where's Mousse?" Ranma said, looking around for the Chinese man.

Then a body came from above them, landing with a hard thud on the ground. "Mousse!" everyone gasped. They ran to Mousse and checked for injuries, Shampoo was extremely worried. Mousse had a couple of bruises on his face, his clothes torn, glasses broke and askew, plus he wore a cheeky smile and not to mention his teeth were broken.

"This guy did this in just a blink of an eye," said Ranma.

"Oh, Mousse why did you go and do stupid things?" cried Shampoo.

Ryoga turned to face the group. "We need a sufficient plan to defeat this guy," he said and everyone nodded.

"Do not worry, I, Tatewaki Kuno, will surely come up with a plan to defeat this mysterious scoundrel for the sake of Tendo Akane and ponytail girl," announced a short haired man, with a kendo stick on his hand. He pointed his kendo stick towards the mist. "Let us all charge together towards the wall that separated us from this evil. CHARGE!"

Kuno ran with his kendo ready beside him. No one followed him and as a result he got his by the blinding yellow light. He ended up like Mousse.

"He's using chi to defeat both Mousse and the crazy kid," informed Cologne.

"Chi…," Ranma and Ryoga turned to each other and sort of spoken with their minds. "Let's do this, Ranma," said Ryoga. "For once I'm with you," said Ranma.

The mist was getting closer now. Akane was astounded that Ranma and Ryoga were working together. The two boys stood side by side and sort did a dance to announce their combination. "Ranma and Ryoga Super Special Attack," they sang.

Akane could not dream of a better pair than this two but her dreams faltered when it was just another pathetic idea. Alin gazed puzzled at the two and asked Akane. "What are those two doing?"

"One of the most ludicrous martial arts move I have ever seen," said Akane lazily.

Ranma kept insulting Ryoga, to build up the boy's misery so in turn he could perform a Lion's Roar Shot. "You think Akane would like you, you're nothing but a pig who likes to sleep in a girl's bed," Ranma said, and that did it, Ryoga was deeply depressed. He raised his hands towards the man in the mist, his eyes glow a fiery red and he shouted. "Shishi Hotodan!" A red beamed shout of his hands and jetted towards the man.

"It's going to work this time," said Ranma determinedly. Akane thought of the same thing too. Alin and Cologne looked on hopeful.

The beam hit the target. The mist stopped moving and a explosion was heard.

"Yatta, you got him!" cheered Ranma.

"Iie, he still alive," said Cologne, who can sense the power in the mist. Ranma and Akane looked at her.

Then the blinding yellow light came again, this time, in a form of a beam that was almost similar to the Lion's Roar Blast. It hit Ryoga right in the chest. He yelled from the pain and flew backwards.

"Ryoga!" Ranma and Akane cried. The short haired boy landed with sickening thud on the ground.

The mist was getting closer now. "This guy is too strong," said Ranma, gripping his hands. Akane turned to Alin in desperation. "Alin, do you know a way to defeat your master?"

"He's not my master," said Alin scornfully. Akane was shocked.

"What do you mean?" she asked but Alin already ran towards the mist.

Alin stopped just a few feet away from the mist. She stood bravely in front of it and yelled. "Who are you? You're not the master! He can't do a bursting beam technique!" she said.

Akane, Ranma and Cologne looked on. Looks like something was about to happen.

Then the mist stopped, and it cleared in just a few seconds. The man that was mysterious before, revealed himself to the world. Alin's eyes widen at seeing the man. She was blushing profusely and could not hide it. Ranma and Akane were puzzled until cologne explained things.

"Oh, that's the young man who wanted to meet the young lady," she told the two.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Alin asked stuttering, she was nervous as wreck.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Alin?" asked the young man, who before this beat Mousse at the Cat Café.

"But… Hakkai!"

* * *

"Pour in some more sake for Mr. Secretary here," said Genma, as everyone gathered in the living room, celebrating Hakkai's presence. The whole family was in the room, even Grandma Cologne, Shampoo, Ryoga and Mousse too. Alin was by the porch, not wanting to take part in the celebrations, she was in a mix of feelings right now. Her pet cat, Luna was in her lap, being patted by her. 

"So all this time that Ms. Alin was running around, the master did not manage to catch up with her," said Soun, laughing with Genma at the irony of it. Akane and Ranma wanted so much to punch them but Hakkai was polite enough to lighten the mood.

"Iie, you know how cow's travel, they needed a long rest," said Hakkai, keeping an eye on Alin. "Eventually the master gave up trying to catch up so he send me to deliver a message to her a week ago," he told more.

"Typical," Alin muttered under her breath.

"It's this the only reason you come? … and what's with the mist?" Akane asked.

"No, I come to help Alin in finding someone to defeat the master," Hakkai said earnestly. "As for the mist, well I had my way with flashy entrance."

"You could've come and just say hello," said Alin, not facing Hakkai one bit.

"And that would've made you run away again," he replied back. Alin felt hurt because it was the truth.

"So I heard you had been beaten, Alin… who's the man?" Hakkai asked.

"That would be me, Saotome Ranma," Ranma answered. "Any want dare to challenge is going to have his butt kick," eh added determinedly.

Hakkai examined Ranma and clearly saw a potential in the pony tail boy. He was impressed. "When will he come," Alin's voice snapped him out his reverie. "Maybe in a four days time or more, besides he turns to a cow so maybe a week's time would probably be it."

"He better be." Alin stood up and let Luna go into the garden. "I can't take anymore of this… I'm going to bed. Good night." With that she went upstairs.

"But it's only evening," said Kasumi.

"She's angry," said Hakkai.

"Angry?" everyone faced him.

"Angry at me," he said and stood up. "Well I've better be going, I'll comeback tomorrow to check up on her and you, Ranma."

"Why don't you stay here? There's room for guests," offered Kasumi.

"Thanks but no I have my own place… arigato and ja na," he said.

"Sayonara…" everyone uttered.

A/N: Does anyone know a site for Ranma 1/2 fanfictions. Read and Review please.

Meushi - Cow

Seinen - Royal


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma Vs Meushi Seinen**

**Chapter 4**

Alin did not come down from Akane's room, even when Kasumi called her for dinner. Akane went up to check on the wavy haired girl, but she wanted to be alone for awhile. The blue haired girl was not convinced that Alin wanted to be alone; however she did tell her that if Alin ever wanted a company she was here.

Alin was lying on the floor, looking up at the white ceiling of Akane's room. Hands behind her head, she kept thinking and thinking and became perplexed than ever.

She wondered. 'Of all the times I was running away, the old frosty cow couldn't keep up with me. When I beat him, I'm going to pummeled him,' she thought, although she wished that, it was futile as she was beaten by the master. And Hakkai's sudden appearance, made her even more confused.

"Hakkai," she whispered.

He was partly the cause she was running away. It was all business to him. No matter how much her mind told her that, she was always fluttery and odd around him. She always wanted to feel that ever since she left her home. She took a stuff toy frog from Akane's pile of stuff toys, and hugged it with all her might. She liked frogs so much.

"Are you done making out with the Kaeru?" said a voice from the window.

(Kaeru Frog)

She was out of her stupor and sat up. She looked up and saw Ranma, sitting at the window. "Oh, Ranma… it's you," she said dissapointedly.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at her. "Expecting someone else?" he asked.

Alin realized her mistake and shook her head frantically. "Iie – iie, you're just the person I wanted to talk to," she lied while laughing meekly, the stuff frog still in her arms.

"Really?" Ranma said surprised. "What about?"

"Um….um….," Alin was speechless; she did not want to say it to the ponytail boy. She thought of the firs thing that came in her mind.

"How's Akane-kun?" she asked loudly and laughed.

"Akane-kun? She's fine… why?" he looked at her baffled.

"Nothing... just want to make sure," she said blankly.

"Um…. Yeah, besides I got something to ask you?" he said and Alin looked straight at him. "About Hakkai-san?" Then Alin suddenly got all flustered.

"I do not like him!" she yelled. Ranma almost slipped off the window.

"Okay… okay…I wasn't going to asked whether you like him or not," Ranma said incredulously. Alin was shocked for awhile and then she was blushing profusely. She just blurted her secret out. Then Ranma continued talking. "Now that what you just said answered a part of my question." She was about to make a snippy remark when Ranma just asked out of the blue. "How old is he?"

"What?" she looked at him oddly, like he had grown a second head.

"I ask you, how old is he?" he repeated.

"Same age as you, me and Akane," she told him. Ranma's eyes turned saucers. "What? That can't be, he looks older than me, almost the same as Kasumi nee-chan, like… like…"

"A guy who just entered a college," Alin finished for him. "I know, but I assure you he's the same age as you are, Ranma," she said reassuringly.

"And he's the secretary of your tribe?" Ranma was really in disbelief.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Ranma nodded. "Well… he's way smarter than any of us. He knows what to do in any situation and problems. He's test results in school are way higher than any of the students, nobody can get close to his score. You can say he's a genius," Alin told him. Ranma just frowned at the information.

"If he's the genius and all then tell me, why isn't he the leader?" he asked.

Alin felt something in her mind set off. It was like a revelation hit her. "You're right, Ranma. Why didn't I think of it before?" she said frustratingly. She formed a fist and struck it down on the floor, causing a loud thunderous bang throughout the house that surely attracted everyone in there. She stood up and was about to throw a tantrum all over the room when she heard a laugh. She knew who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked in barking voice.

Ranma was holding back his laughter, his hands holding his stomach. Then he stopped and pant, tired from the laughing. "You look just like Akane when she's angry about something," he told her.

Alin relaxed a bit but glared at Ranma. She then smiled mischievously. "Something like you always bothering her and accusing her of things she didn't even do or know."

Ranma was taken aback by such accusation. "Hey it's not my fault, she's the one who is daft. She only thinks its my fault because she doesn't even listen to me before going all mad at me." Ranma jumped off the window and stood in front of Alin, glaring fiercely at her. "That's why she is daft, a total daft girl, and not to mention uncute and unsexy…"

"So I'm daft huh?" said a voice from the threshold.

"Yes…….ummmmm," Ranma was really starting to sweat now. Alin smirked cheerily at his expression and step out of his view. He clearly dreaded to say the things he said just now. He was sweating profusely and his face showed fear. There he saw, Akane crossing her arms and her face was flushing red. He did not know what to do except.

"He…he…hey Akane-chan," he said smoothly.

Then Akane started react violently. It was like the fastest moment in life Alin has ever since. In just a blink of an eye, Akane swiftly strode to Ranma and landed a very powerful punch to Ranma's cheek that send the ponytail boy flying through the window and into the sky. Not to mention Akane yelling 'Ranma no Baka!'

Alin grinned to herself. 'Good for them.'

As promise, Hakkai did show up as expected and Alin did her best to avoid him. The Tendos showed their hospitality well to the young man. Alin only said hi to him and briskly went to another place of the house. Of course, everyone was confused by her actions then they knew what the problem was and acted in her favor.

Alin also knew that eventually she and Hakkai were going to have a talk.

"Hiiiyah!" Ranma shouted, as he delivered a side kick to Hakkai, which the brown haired just simply blocked the move with his hand. It was just training but Ranma wanted to turn this into a real fight. Unfortunately, Hakkai simply would not fight back as he just block, avoid and read all of Ranma's moves. Soun and Genma were watching by the side while Akane abandon the training to search for Alin, who was missing. The blue haired thought it was indeed amusing to see Alin now.

She found her in Ranma's room, near the window where you could see the dojo. Akane smiled and made her way to Alin.

Alin was so deep in thought while listening to the noises in the dojo. She put her hands and elbows on the window sill, put her head on them and watched the dojo roof gloomily. She did not notice Akane's presence next to her doing the same thing like her.

"So what you've been doing?" Akane's voice startled Alin and she nearly jumped from the surprise.

"You scared me there," said Alin gasping for breath, her hand to her chest.

Akane's face turned anxious. "Oh sorry, I just wanted to see you," she said honestly. "Are you alright?" the blue haired girl asked, looking at Alin's face for any sign of uneasiness. Akane saw it.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she said half heartedly.

"Usotsuke… something its trouble you…. Is it Hakkai-kun?" Akane asked caringly, she really did.

(usotsuke liar)

"What? How did you know?... I mean no, I don't know what you're talking about? I'm fine really," she said confusingly. Her mind was in a mess that she blurted the wrong words.

"Ever since Hakkai arrived, you've been like confuse and strange, and extra strange when you're around him…. Care to tell me what the problem is?" Akane sat down on a nearby chair. It was creaky and frail so when she sat, it was unsteady.

"What is there to tell?" Alin said back, leaning against the wall.

"I am here and listening," Akane said simply and smiled sweetly. Alin frowned at the look that Akane gave but shot back with a cheery grin.

"Alright…. Well where do I start?" Alin put her finger to her chin and looked down on the floor. It was sort of like her thinking manner.

"How about… when you two first met?" Akane suggested and Alin nodded.

"We were ten years old, I was the adventurous girl in the town and he was the quiet boy, didn't talk too much and everyone hardly knew about his life. I already got a crush on him back then, call it small adolescence and every girl had the same crush on him and they were way prettier than me." Alin grimaced at the thought of being unpretty.

"But you are pretty," Akane exclaimed. Alin rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she said sarcastically. Akane was about to reply back when Alin continued her story.

"Anyway, moving on, we got to know each other very well when our parents sent us to the Tribe's summer camp and we became partners in a project of taking care of animals."

"What animal did you take care?" Akane asked, though not a relevant topic.

Alin suddenly perked up and squealed. "Frogs…. They're so cute, makes me want to kiss them, hug them, kiss them some more and hug them some more…" Alin rambled on.

Akane rolled her eyes again. 'What do I bother asking?' she thought.

"And when they jump and made that croaking noise, it was like the best thing ever happen…" Alin got cut off by Akane's faked coughing. She realized she had been rambling. She laughed and muttered an apology.

"Anyway where was i… oh yeah… and we suddenly became close friends. He help me a lot and understand my… quirkiness if you want to call it that way, and I got to know him better. It seems he dislikes a lot of company, and really wants to be alone. He likes that way but he admitted being in a company of me… he likes it and my crush sort of turn into something more at that point but I never act on it because I don't know if he likes me the way I like him."

Akane felt pity for the girl of same age as her. 'Looks like she doesn't know,' she said in her mind.

"Then years went by, we both got recruited into the tribe at age thirteen, he got to be a secretary two years later, although he was busy we still talk to each other and do things together. Then this whole problem started and he came to me to find someone strong enough to beat the master. At first I chose him but he reclined saying it had to be someone else… I lost hope on him that day, feels like he rejected me, reject my love for him." Tears bean pouring out of her eyes, but she was not sobbing. She wiped them off quickly with her hands.

"I ran not because of my mission to find someone, but from him too… maybe… things would be better if we are friends…yeah that some people are meant to be friends," she said all those with such courage, controlling her tears while talking was not easy.

Akane ran to her and enveloped the petite girl in a hug. "Daijouga… everything would be fine… I promise," Akane said truthfully.

Alin felt surprised by what the blue haired girl said. She returned the hug and whispered 'arigato' to Akane.

Later the two girls talked more just about everything. Alin could not help but find it amusing when Akane complaining about Ranma then worrying about him then complaining again, pointing out every bad thing he did in the past. She wished maybe one day these two would come together.

While the girls were talking, Hakkai and Ranma just finished their training. Hakkai sighed heavily and dabbed his face with a face towel. Ranma did the same. Hakkai turned to Ranma. "You're good and might be just enough to beat the master," he said.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at Hakkai. "What do you mean 'just enough'? I can beat any strong opponents that come to the Anything Goes Style dojo and challenge me," Ranma said cockily.

"I'm impressed at your determination but be careful of that attitude of yours, its going to take you down one day," Hakkai advised though Ranma was not listening.

"I'm going to take a bath…matane," with that Ranma left, leaving Hakkai alone in the dojo.

(matane see you later)

"Interesting person," Hakkai leered. "But is he strong enough?"

Ranma finished his bath and was about to enter his room that he shared with his father, when he stopped just in front of the door. He heard voices in it, two girls.

'Akane and Alin? What are they doing in there?' he thought and cringed that he could not get an afternoon nap. He always take a nap after training but the girl's presence made that difficult.

He then decided to eavesdrop on them, thinking what was so important that the girls talked about that they have to do it in his room.

"Akane… you're so naughty," Alin teased about Akane guilty pleasures of eating chocolate, but Ranma heard it differently, his mind was on R rated thoughts. His nose almost bled from hearing it.

"Hey stop that already," said Akane, slapping the Alin's leg in annoyance. Ranma thought they were doing something really weird in there; his mind was confused right now. His curiosity piqued at the fact what were they doing and why doing it in his room.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hakkai said his name. "Ranma… what are you doing?" Ranma jumped at Hakkai's voice. Hakkai turned around and put his finer to his lips, wanting Hakkai to be quiet.

"They're doing something in there," he said, pointing his finger at his room.

"You're eavesdropping on them," Hakkai said.

"What is it look like I'm doing?" he looked disbelievingly at the short haired man.

"It's really perverted of you to do this," said Hakkai worried.

"Hey, if there's such thing as perverted in this house, is that annoying short old lecher who had nothing better to do than stealing women's panties," said Ranma indignantly and loudly. He turned back to the door not noticing the door already slid open. "Are? Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" he turned to the door and only noticing there it was already open and met Akane's murderous eyes. He laughed meekly.

"Ranma no Hentai!" Akane gave him an uppercut that sent him through the roof, more repair bills for Soun and flew into the sky in such a ceremonious manner and lost in as a small dot.

Hakkai smirked pleasantly. "You are such a misunderstood person, Saotome Ranma," he said and laughed. Then his eyes met Alin's. She was behind Akane, who was panting and still seething with anger. Their gazed was a sign that they should talk…

Akane and Ranma went out to the groceries to buy some tofu and vegetables for dinner. That left Alin at home with Kasumi, Soun, Genma and to her nervy surprise Hakkai, who was still there. Kasumi was busy with cooking and the two old man were playing 'shougi' with Hakkai watch on, amused at the two old man's humorous behavior.

(shougi Japanese chess)

Alin quickly locked herself up in her room, away from Hakkai and hopefully she would not find her in Akane's room. "I hope Tendo-san and Saotome-san keep him busy until he's off," said Alin to herself. She sat on the middle of Akane's bed, legs drawn closer to her chest and hugging herself.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Alin-kun, there's watermelons downstairs, come down and eat, please," said Kasumi from the other side of the door.

"Hai… be right there," she replied.

Alin made her way down and into the living room. When she entered, her eyes traveled to Hakkai, who was smiling and watching the funny antics of Soun and Genma, who had become a panda all of a sudden. Alin giggled when she saw the two adults. Soun was arguing at Genma, who just shrugged and acted like he did not know anything.

"Stop playing with the ball! Did you or did you not cheat? I saw you move two times!" Soun was practically red in the face, veins throbbing on his temple. Genma just looked at his bestfriend with that innocent panda gaze and just shrugged. He then played with the ball as though he was real panda.

Alin and Hakkai laughed watching them, then Kasumi came in with the slices of watermelon and they ate. Luna came in too and Alin fed him as well.

Then Hakkai approached Alin, who was petting Luna. "Can we talk?" he asked.

Alin looked up and became nervous; she merely nodded and stood up, following him to the gardens.

The evening sun shone orange light all over Nerima. Alin and Hakkai watched on as they sat by the tree. There was an awkward silence between them. Alin did not know what to say and thoughts of her whole life went through her mind, and her mind was messed up.

'Think Alin, think, think! What to say? This is the guy you fell head over heels with since you were eight, what to say? I know! I love you… no…no…no, too straight forward, my head is killing me…. Argh…. If only Akane is here…. Argh!'

She closed her eyes, and grasped her hair with her hands in frustration, and suddenly blurted out the words. "Argh!"

"What's the matter Alin-kun?" Hakkai asked quickly, feeling worried.

Alin then realized what she has done and blushed out of embarrassment. 'Great job, idiot. The first thing you did was embarrassed yourself,' she thought exasperatedly to herself.

"It's alright, Alin," said Hakkai caringly, then they looked at each other. "You don't have to talk anything, I'm the one here who needs to explain things before it gets complicated," he added. Alin nodded and leaned back against the tree, staring at the evening sky. Hakkai turned to look at his surroundings.

"Let me begin from the start, when Meishu-sama died and the master took over her control of the tribe. He was already targeting you from the start," Alin snorted at this fact, then was shocked of what Hakkai said next, "knowing you have the potential of being a leader even at our age. He wants to marry you because of that."

Alin almost muttered a cursed word but she kept on listening, hoping for something than this.

"I really thought you could defeat him," he said honestly.

Alin didn't seem surprise at all. She raised her brows. "You told me that a hundred times before," she said, smirking.

"Yeah," he said softly and looked back at her. "It was a horrifying surprise when you were defeated…. And then you were bound to get married to Master Meushi, you were rebelling him and fighting him so you didn't get married. I have to help you someway… so I went to the old library and checked up on some old tradition rules concerning the tribe."

"That's where you found a way to solve my problems," Alin said, she was feeling weird right now.

"Hai… and you ran away after that," he said gloomily.

Alin suddenly perked up. "How did you know I ran away?"

"You didn't leave a single note or letter to your family so I knew you ran… why?" when he asked, Alin suddenly tensed and scared. She was almost sure that Hakkai was mad but when she saw those caring beautiful eyes of his, she softened.

"I-i-I….," she stuttered then narrowed her eyes. "Does it matter, I just want to find someone who can defeat Master Meushi quickly," she said as a matte-of-factly.

Hakkai smiled in understanding. "After you ran, Master Meushi went on a hunt for you and I join him hoping I could find you," he continued hiss story.

"And he almost caught up with me but he as always slow on the uptake, I could not believe I ran ahead of the hunt," she said, grimace.

"He was too tired when we were in the middle of China and ordered a single search party for you and I volunteered," he said.

"You volunteered?" she didn't know why she was feeling sad but she was sad right now.

"I volunteered or else he would have someone else who you don't want to meet at all," he said but still Alin felt sad, then he added. "And because I want to meet you."

"Really?" she said, surprised.

"Hai,"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Hoi!" a loud voice from the house, cut Hakkai off of whatever he wanted to say. They turned to the house and saw Ranma waving at them from the threshold. "What are you doing?" he asked, though not knowing that he just interrupted something very important.

"Nothing…. Just talking," Alin answered back, she was relieved to see Ranma but was disappointed that she did not get to know Hakkai's answer.

"Okay… oi, Hakkai-san, another round of training," Ranma requested.

"Um… sure," said Hakkai. He turned to Alin. "Sorry, but I have…" he was cut off by Alin.

"It's okay, I need to talk to Akane, anyway, matane," she said and then stood up and walked up to the house, leaving Hakkai wondering about what could happen if he told her the truth if Ranma did not interrupt them. Alin too thought of the same thing.

Ranma and Hakkai went for another round of training as everyone looked on. It went on till night time. Hakkai went home but not before saying a special goodbye to Alin.

"Alin-kun," he called her.

"Hai," she turned around as everyone stepped out of the dojo.

He leaned in to her and kissed the petite girl's left cheek. "Goodbye," he said and then went out of the dojo and into the dark streets of Nerima.

"Goodbye," she said softly and her hand held her cheek, and blushed furiously. Her mind was now in unity and she somehow can think more clearly than ever.

'Maybe he does like me…. Must tell Akane!' she thought.

Alin ran to the house, feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach from just that simple kiss.

A/N to Alin: The last part is kind off nostalgic don't you think? I was having a last minute writer's block and then it was kind off sudden thing to come out of my head. I think you're sexy, Alin and trust me, you're still Alin the way I like, no matter if people call you ugly or beautiful. I haven't done any correction so I'm going to post another one, in the mean time here it is CHP4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma vs Meushi Seinen**

**Chapter 5**

Akane was amazed and astonished that Ranma became so worked up about Alin's problem. He was normally lazy when it comes to training but whatever Hakkai did; Ranma was twice energetic as ever. She grinned when she thought of something amusing. 'Now if only I could fix that attitude of his,' she thought.

Ranma was training vigorously, while waiting for Hakkai to come. Hakkai advised him to do some jumping and flipping. He did not know what for but he did as he was told.

Alin on the other hand had her mind set on two things, the kiss on the cheek that Hakkai gave and the impending arrival of Master Meushi. She bragged all night long yesterday about Hakkai to Akane, and it mad the blue haired girl annoyed. After persisting that everyone knew that Alin liked Hakkai, the wavy haired girl just shut up and slept. Now, Alin cannot wait for the young man to come.

'Where is he? I can't wait to see that sparkly green eyes of his, how mesmerizing…' she said in her heart, and almost fainted.

* * *

Hakkai had a strange day, he just came across a black pig wearing a yellow scarf, who squealed at him when he was walking to the Tendo's. He looked down at the pig, and had an intention of helping the pig, but unfortunately for the pig, who we all know is Ryoga, got knocked by a bicycle and flew into the large drain.

'Poor little piglet, hope he makes it,' he thought.

Then an awry thing happened, dark clouds began to gather on the southern part of Nerima. Hakkai noticed the weather with wide eyes. Realization hit him.

'He's here!'

* * *

The Tendos, Saotomes and Alin were oblivious to change in the weather. They noticed it when the two old men, stopped playing shogi and admired the sky.

"Ah, Saotome-kun, look at the sky and how beautiful today is," said Soun, crossing his arms and looking up at the sky.

"Yes you're quite right, my old friend," said Genma, who was plotting to cheat. 'This is my chance,' he thought slyly. "What!" he shouted suddenly, making Soun jumped.

Soun turned to his friend and asked anxiously. "What is it, Saotome-kun?" he asked.

Genma pointed at the sky. "There's a unidentified flying object shooting death rays all over the town and its coming straight at us," he lied and acted scared. You got to give him credit, he was good.

"What? Where?" Soun looked at the sky frantically, searching for whatever his friend has just told him.

'Now's my chance,' thought Genma. He quickly moved a few piece of shogi pieces, so to make him advantage over his long time bestfriend. Then he made it as though it was nothing. "Yeah, I might be mistaking…," he put his hand behind his head and grinned, "a kite for a U.F.O, sorry to scare you," he said but Soun was not listening. Genma looked at his friend and noticed Soun's attention was at something else. He followed his friend's glare and saw what could have been the weirdest thing he ever seen. He too glared at it.

"Saotome… do you see that," said Soun bitterly.

Genma nodded vehemently. "Danger ahead of us, do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," said Soun, still glaring at it. "But those kind of dark clouds don't mean a storm is coming-"

"Rather a great battle coming," finished Genma. "We better act fast," he added.

Soun nodded. "Let's go get our children and Ms. Alin and head to those big clouds… but first." Soun turned to the board and moved a shogi piece. "Checkmate!" he announced.

Genma jaw dropped. "What!"

* * *

Alin's happiness flared up when Hakkai came, but her face softened when she saw he was gasping and he looked kind of in a distress. She quickly rushed to him and asked dreadfully, "What happened, Hakkai-kun?"

Hakkai, who just ran thirteen blocks, had a hard time to talk and words coming out in pants. "Whe… where's…Ran…ma?"

"Ranma? He's in the dojo, why? What's wrong? Tell me, please," said Alin but before Hakkai could speak, the two old men emerged form the hallway.

"We saw the dark big dark clouds heading towards here from the south," they spoke in unison, and then something in Alin flared up.

She was mad, really mad. In one quick movement, she ran swiftly to the outside and jumped skillfully onto the house. She landed on the roof and she saw it.

'Damn him!'

She fled the Tendo's home and sped towards it.

* * *

Akane and Ranma came rushing into the front door, just right after Alin disappeared. The two of them did not know about the large black clouds in the southern part of Nerima. When they saw Hakkai panting and their families distress faces, they knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Akane asked.

"Yeah what's with the glum faces?" Ranma added.

Soun and Genma looked at their children with expectation. Then Hakkai explained the situation. Akane and Ranma were shocked but not because of the news but Alin rushing towards battle without help, mainly Ranma.

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"Well what, son?" Genma asked back.

"What are we waiting for? The enemy is already here and if we're late, Alin is going to marry a slimeball if we don't act fast," said Ranma and the adults agreed comfidently, raising their hands in agreement. Akane too agreed, nodding her head with her determined eyes. But Hakkai had other plans.

"I agree with you, Ranma… but the enemy is far better than any of us and with the state of training you are in, I don't think you can beat him without a secret weapon," Hakkai explained, but the last two words rang in each of their heads.

"Secret weapon!" they all gasped in unison.

"Yes, we need to take them and bring it to it, but with Alin making her way there now…" Hakkai voice fainted after that but Akane had a better idea.

"Daijouga, you and Ranma can go and get the secret weapon. Otosan, Saotome-san, and I will go and find Alin," she explained resolutely.

"Great idea, Akane, c'mon let's go," said Ranma.

"Let's go," the two adults said together and they ran off. Akane followed them shouting, "Hey wait for me!"

"Wait… I haven't-" Hakkai's voice was cut off by Ranma.

"Hakkai-san, we need to go now," said Ranma firmly. Hakkai just stood there, trying to say something but no words came out, instead he nodded dumbly and led Ranma to the location of the secret weapon.

* * *

Alin was jumping from roof to roof, this way she can reach it faster. Only a few blocks away and she reached an undeveloped land, where it resided.

"Oh is the sweet girl, hello there," said a voice that belonged to an old woman. Alin turned her head to the right and saw Grandma Cologne, Shampoo and… a duck?

"You two," said Alin, surprised to see them. "What are you-?" she was cut off by Shampoo.

"We're not here to help you, we know what those dark cloud means," said Shampoo arrogantly.

"Oh yeah, you guys are from amazon," said Alin. Grandma Cologne nodded. "But if you guys don't want to help then what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"To take care of an old agreement I had with Mistress Mueshi about a certain Master Meushi," Grandma told Alin, who turned shocked.

"Grandma Mueshi!"

(A/N: Mistress Mueshi and Master Meushi are not related.)

* * *

Alin, Grandma Cologne, Shampoo and duck, arrived at it.

"There's it… Parade of Dark Weather Performance," said Alin.

There stood under the terrifying clouds, large group of men and women gathering in the unused land. Stood in the middle in a throne like chair, was a man, pale liked an albino, his hair all white, not to mention he was slim and bulky in the tummy by the evident look of his tight clothes. He was wearing a sash, tied from his shoulder to his waist. He was wearing sort of like a ballerina costume except it was queer. Not to mention that odd hat standing like a party hat. He had a thin line of moustache, and one line of beard. They looked like they had been drawn.

"Parade of Dark Weather Performance, I never thought I seen them again. Groups of fine martial artist able to control the most horrifying weathers in the world to defeat and kill their enemies," explained Grandma.

"Volcanic eruption, howling tornadoes, thunderous storms, blinding sandstorms, massive earthquakes… what a crazy bunch of people. No wonder they should be disbanded," said Shampoo.

Then Alin continued form there. "But this crazy man revived them and now they taken over the tribe," said Alin with disgust. "I'm moving in," she declared.

"Whoa, look at here, missy," said Shampoo, grabbing Alin by her arm. Alin turned her head, looking puzzled at the Chinese girl. "If you go there, you're going to get your pretty butt kick no matter how strong you are," said Shampoo.

"But together, we can defeat them," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Akane, her father and Genma, looking ready for battle.

"Akane!" said Alin, feeling surprised.

"We're together in this situation whether you like it or not," the blue haired girl said, and two adults yelled out in agreement.

Alin was touched by their supportiveness. She was almost closed to tears until she noticed two people were missing. "Where's Hakkai and Ranma?" she asked anxiously.

Soun explained to her what were they doing. "Oh, alright," Alin was disappointed but none the less, marched into battle. "Ready everyone?"

"Hai!"

(Ryoga is not here, remember the black pig Hakkai found)

* * *

A man, who wore a clown mask and clown attire, stood beside his master, who was bored. He spotted a group of six plus a duck marching with brave faces towards them. He leaned down to his master and whispered the news.

Master Meushi stood up abruptly and ordered, "Refrain everyone." The group of dirty, rough looking people stood silently listening to their leader with anticipation.

"My bride has arrived," he uttered with an evil satisfying grin, not to mention that disgusting drool coming out form the corner of his mouth.

* * *

"How much farther?" Ranma asked.

"Only five blocks left till we reach the warehouses, then we have to search the right store house," Hakkai replied.

They've been jumping on the roofs of Nerima for nearly thirty minutes now, and it almost made Ranma frustrated.

'Akane… hold on,' he pleaded in his mind.

'Alin-chan…please survive,' he too thought.

* * *

"Meushi you bastard!" Alin yelled at the top of her lungs. "How dare you come here uncalled for!" her rage that she'd been keeping in her since she left home, came out in a huge outburst that even surprised her friends.

'Wow, that little girl got something in her,' Soun thought astonishingly.

'She's worse than me,' Akane thought.

"And you brought your weather brawling clowns with you," Alin spat. Meushi's men suddenly fumed with anger, they muttered 'clowns' under their breath.

"Um… Alin-kun, don't you think you take it too far," said Akane, worried about the looks Meushi's men gave her and her friends.

"And you got the nerve to show up here after you couldn't catch up with me… tubby!"

Meushi's men gasped after Alin insulted the one word that Master Meushi hated the most. They turned their gaze to their master, who was silent the whole time and listening intently to Alin's squabble. He just smirked evilly.

"Tubby… you're nothing but a little girl who doesn't know when to quit running and accept her true being… an ugly bride of mine!" he spoke with malice, Alin throat hitched at being insulted. She almost wanted to cry when Grandma Cologne step up.

"Do not heed his words, my dear… we all know you're beautiful, might not be the most beautiful but in your heart lies true beauty," said Cologne, hopping on her stick as she made her way to Alin's side.

"Is that true?" she asked stuttering. Everyone nodded and Soun and Genma added.

"If you were my daughter, I've would call you himegimi all day," said Genma.

(himegimi princess)

"I would love to have a daughter like you," said Soun, though it came all wrong.

"Otosan, what's wrong with me and my sisters?" said Akane, a bit angry.

"Oh sorry, Akane," Soun apologized meekly.

"Enough with this meddling family lovey dovey stuff… men, go et my bride!" Meushi ordered all his men to move and attack, and they did.

There were a total of twenty five people of Meushi's fierce underlings. Alin looked and examined each one of them. She hopefully hoped that her friends can fight them. "Be careful of all them, the red vest guys can throw fireballs while the blue dress women can throw ice spikes at you, and please do be very careful of the mask clown and that big large guy."

"Wow, that guy is really huge!" said Shampoo astonished. Out of Meushi's men, there was a large guy that stood out the most, he was bear like size and had a Mohawk haircut plus and overall jeans, not to mention the tattoos on his arms.

"I believe they are more experienced fighter than any of us here by the way their clothes tell… leave those tow to me, you guys handle the others," said Grandma Cologne, analyzing the situation clearly.

"But obasan!" Shampoo protested.

"Now's not the time to talk, we must fight!" Grandma Cologne led the group of six plus a duck against twenty five roaring men.

* * *

To say the fight was one sided to Meushi's men was definitely wrong. As soon as three of Meushi's men approached the group, Soun and Genma jumped to the front and simply gave a few punch and kicks and all three of the red vests men were down.

"You girls take the women and we take on the men," said Soun.

"Hai," Akane and Shampoo yelled in unison, their backs to each other as they were surrounded by eight blue vests women. All eight ugly looking witches formed ice spikes from their hands, and threw them at the two girls.

"Akane jump!" Shampoo said. Akane nodded. They both jumped simultaneously, avoiding the ice spikes that crashed into each other and burst into vapors. Akane and Shampoo landed on the ground smoothly and they start fighting back the eight women. Mousse, who was in his duck form, help Shampoo by any way he can by scratching and flapping.

Grandma Cologne did not have much trouble as the clown and the overly large guy could not topple the hundred year old lady, who was still on her stick. The clown did a repeating rotating maneuver until he created a tornado, and sped towards Grandma, who simply did her few charms and tricks of martial arts, and stopped the tornado with her own version of tornado. The other guy, clapped both his hands and stomped the ground until the ground tore into two and sort created a huge waves of rocks coming out of the ground. Grandma simply stabbed her stick into the ground and the ground stopped moving and the rocks stopped coming.

"You better do something better than just popping out rocks," said Grandma sternly.

Alin watched the battle and was glad her friends could handle the battle with ease. She turned her gaze towards one man. Her eyes filled with intense rage as he responded with a smirk. Meushi gave her the look of challenge and she accepted it.

She left her friends and ran towards Meushi with her arms raised in a fist. "C'mon, stupid fat cow, it's round two!"

"Bring it on!" Meushi snarled with malice.

* * *

Ranma and Hakkai had found the secret weapon in an abandoned warehouse. They were fortunate enough to stumble on the third warehouse they found and they were lucky enough to see the secret weapon. When Ranma saw it, it was big and unexpected, plus he did not know it came in two.

"So do you think you can play it?" Hakkai asked earnestly.

"I have to play both of them!"

Hakkai laughed. "No… just one, the other one will be use by Master Meushi," Hakkai explained.

Ranma got it what Hakkai meant. He grinned and answered, "Sure I can play it, but… how do we carry it all the way to the south?"

Hakkai frowned at Ranma's question, and then an idea came to him. He smiled at Ranma. "How many people in Nerima do you reckon would help us?"

* * *

"YEAh! Take that and that!" Alin yelled, delivering a combination of swirling and roundhouse kicks to Meushi, who blocked all her attacks with a bit of hard work.

"So your skills have improved but not enough to match mine," leered Meushi. "Take this for a kick," he said, as he managed a forward kick in between Alin's kicking that sped like a rocket.

Alin flipped backwards and successfully manage to avoid the deadly move. She kneeled on the ground, recouping her energy and think of another strategy. 'If things go the way it is, then I'll surely lose even though my skills have improve,' she thought to herself.

"You are indeed powerful ugly girl, no one loves you since you left the village, and even your family cursed your very existence," Meushi said spat his lies, his hazel eyes gleamed with blood red.

Alin was flushed with anger. She knew it was a lie but she could not help believing it. Then she yelled, "Bakero, hurusai!"

She jumped into the air and flew swiftly downwards to Meushi. "Super Lightning Gazelle!" she yelled and plummeted downwards.

Meushi grinned. "Still using this stupid move," he mocked. He gathered a massive chi in his palms and shot it at Alin. "Thunder Boom!" A light ball jetted towards Alin.

Alin's eyes went wide when she saw the light ball. 'Oh no, I can't avoid it,' she thought to herself as she was hit right in the chest.

Akane was fighting mercilessly but halted when she noticed a blinding white light in the sky and explosion ensued. She was horrified when she saw Alin falling down and she was unconscious. "Alin!" she yelled.

Genma and Soun heard Akane's scream and saw the falling Alin. They quickly reacted.

"Saotome… hayaku!" Soun said, taking out a glass of water out of nowhere.

"Hai!" Genma responded, grabbing the glass form Soun's hand and poured the content over himself. His huge rapidly changed into the giant panda he was. "Ro ro," he said as he held up a sin says, 'I'll save you Ms. Alin.'

Alin almost crashed down to the ground if it was not for Genma jumped high in the air and grabbed her. They both landed to the ground, with Alin safely in the panda's arms.

By now, the numbers were dropping as Meushi's men went down to five. Almost all were wiped out. Akane and Shampoo, not to mention Mousse, did a great job dealing with the women. Soun and Genma could have defeated all the men but Alin was in danger so Soun was left dealing with three men, who he could not knock them out.

Grandma Cologne managed to only wear down her two opponents, and she was still game on. "It's that all… I met men older than you are and is ten times stronger than you," she mocked.

Meushi was satisfied that he defeated Alin once again by the looks of his odd evil grin, but his face turn disappointment when he saw his men were down. Looked like he was underestimating the strong people of Nerima.

"Get back here you numbskulls," he ordered angrily. All of his men, who were still up, return to his side. He smacked all of them by their heads.

"Now bring Alin to me!" he ordered.

Genma raised a sign that said, 'You're out of luck, she's nobody's bride.'

"If you want her you better pass us," said Akane as she and Shampoo stood firmly in front of Genma and Alin in their battle pose.

"Meushi, you got a nerve stealing a woman's position!" said Grandma Cologne, glaring intensely at Meushi.

"Oh, is the old lady of the amazon… too bad your old friend Mueshi-sama died, oh and she sends her hello to you too," Meushi cruelly joked.

"Why you!" Grandma Cologne was fuming. Mousse quacked at her tryin to stop her form acting recklessly.

Meushi sneered at the group. "I defeated Alin, now give her to me!"

"Never!" they all said in unison.

"Then I shall take her by force," said Meushi, moving towards the group. He created a lightning ball in his hands. "You all shall pay for disobedience!" growled the master, as he sent a lightning ball towards the group.

Luckily, a table flew in the direction of the lightning ball and it exploded when it collide with the table. Meushi was shocked to see his attack being erased.

"You don't have to be such a prude, slimeball, cockroach," said a familiar voice.

Akane knew the voice and turned around. Her eyes beamed with happiness when she saw her fiancé, Ranma and Alin friend, Hakkai standing side by side, with their eyes and faces shining with determination.

Meushi gritted his teeth in annoyance.

End of the chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranma Vs Meushi Seinen**

**Chapter**** 6**

A/N: Before the story progresses, let me describe the characters clothing:

Ranma: Blue Chinese shirt with golden dragon patern on the sleeves, white pants and black shoes. (Actually everyone wear shoes in this story except when they're in the house)

Akane: Red skirt, Yellow blouse and light brown jacket.

Soun and Genma: Their usual martial arts outfit.

Alin: Blue flexible denim jeans, white shirt saying 'Avril Rocks', a black wristband on her left hand and a small grey cotton bracelet on her right. Her black wavy haired is clipped to the side.

Hakkai: Just think of Cho Hakkai with light green shirt and brown pants.

Other people: In their usual garments.

On with the story

Meushi leered at the two men standing, with arms crossed, at the far side of the land. He was surprised to see Hakkai but the other one with the pony tail, he seemed strong.

"Who you're calling a cockroach!" yelled Meushi furiously.

"Well, you are no doubt a cockroach, and you even act like one," Ranma retorted playfully.

Meushi gritted his teeth. "Why you!"

"Meushi-sama, Alin has found someone worthy to be your opponent," said Hakkai, with a commanding tone. He was going to do this directly.

Meushi stared at him in puzzled but soon smirked. "Too late now, I have defeated the girl again and now she'll become my bride," he said, with a snarl, hands rose in the air in triumph.

"Nani!" both Ranma and Hakkai said in unison. They scanned the area and their eyes landed on their friends. Alin lying on Mr. Saotome, who was a panda, and Akane and her father, were beside them. Alin was bruised and battered. This made Hakkai and Ranma almost lost hope but knowing Ranma, he always do something about it.

"Then," he pointed his forefingers at Meushi, "I'll challenge you myself."

Meushi raised a brow. "And why would you do that, I have no business with you," he said firmly.

Ranma was quick on words. "Oh yes you do, you hurt a friend of mine and I'm going to pummel you to the ground," he said with utter determination.

"Hah, I got no business with you, I'll just be off with my bride now," said the man in pink, as he made his way towards the unconscious Alin. Seeing this made Hakkai feelings flared. He smirked.

"You have to accept his challenge, Meushi-sama," said Hakkai firmly.

Meushi turned his head towards his servant, he thought of Hakkai as his servant. "Why? I defeated the girl, why would I want to defeat a boy who had his hair like a girl," he said, mocking Ranma.

"Hey who you're calling a girl," yelled Ranma furiously. Hakkai cut him off before he could do anything.

"Because you were never turn down a challenge, which involve your favourite pass time," Hakkai smiled mischievously at Meushi.

Meushi eyes went wide and grinned appreciatively at his servant. "Alright I accept your challenge, boy!" he acclaimed.

Ranma smiled, and raised his hand to show appreciation. "I'm going to beat you under the name of Anything Goes Martial Arts Style Dojo," he said and it made both Soun and Genma to tears. Genma even held up a sign said 'That's my son, the future.'

Meushi put his hands on his hips. "If we're going have a fight, then where's the equipement?" he sneered.

Then the ground trembled slightly, and everyone can feel it.

"What's going on?" Akane said anxiously.

"Something big coming here," said Soun, looking at the ground, small rocks and pebbles of stones trembling around.

'Maybe the circus is coming,' said the sign that Genma held up.

Meushi was more worried than the others. His five remaining men huddled together, scared of whatever is coming to them. "What is going on!" Meushi yelled furiously.

During this time, Hakkai and Ranma made their way towards their friends. They quickly knelt by Alin. Hakkai was mostly concerned. "Alin, are you okay?" he asked anxiously, holding onto Alin's hands.

Alin groaned when she heard her name being called. She struggled to open her eyes and it was blurry at first, then she saw Hakkai's concern face looking down at her with such caring and loving. 'His eyes are so beautiful… wait, where am i?' she thought confusingly.

"Hakkai," she spoke softly.

"Alin," her name being repeatedly called upon. Then she felt the ground shaking a bit.

'What happen? The last thing I remember was…. Oh no… I got beaten again!' she thought frustratingly and sat up.

"Alin, are you alright?" said Hakkai, holding one of Alin's hands.

"Yeah I'm alright… but I got beaten, I let myself… dammit," she said furiously. Then she realised Hakkai and Ranma were there.

"You two… came," she said surprisingly.

Ranma grinned playfully. "Yeah, we're going to beat the crap out of that pervert," he said. Then he got punched on his head by Alin. He rubbed his head in pain. "What's what that for?" he said angrily.

"What took you so long?" she said furiously.

"Well is not easy to carry two large giant…" Ranma was cut off by Akane.

"Look," said the blue haired girl, pointing at a street. Everyone turned their heads towards that direction as the ground began shaking more furious than ever.

It was not an earthquake, or a rampaging storm, it was more of people. Large masses of people running towards the unused field. They filled the streets while carrying what seemed to be two large electric piano on their backs. But most importantly, all of them wore an excited face.

'Now this is getting interesting,' thought Grandma Cologne to herself. She then faced Shampoo and the still-in-his-duck form, Mousse. "Come kids, let us join the others," she said and hopped towards Alin and his friends. Shampoo and Mousse nodded dumbly, and followed Grandma, while keeping an eye on the oncoming crowd.

"Alright, what did you just do when we were fighting and kicking asses?" she said, while looking questionably at the two late comers.

"Hey show some appreciation a bit," said Ranma disappointedly. "We're here to help you," he added. Then Akane interrupted.

"Well you have some explaining to do about some secret weapon," said Akane.

Alin's eyebrows rose. "Secret weapon?" she said expectantly.

"Yes, a secret weapon, Meushi-sama likes music and playing this big electric piano. He placed two in each country al over the world, so that whenever a challenge came upon him, this music instrument can be utilised," Hakkai explained, as the crowd made into the field.

"Hey where do you want us to put these huge bananas?" yelled a construction worker.

"Over the centre, separate them by a metre apart," Hakkai instructed. The construction worker nodded and ordered the crowd of mix people, from high school kids to working people. They put the big electric piano in the centre and positioned them like Hakkai instructed.

"Bananas... really those guys," said Ranma. Akane smiled at this. Unseen by everyone except his close friends and his father, he splashed himself with water, turning himself into a girl.

"Now it's an even match," said Ranma-chan, eyeing determinedly at Meushi, who was looking around the masses of crowd around him. He was scared, Ranma noticed just like Hakkai planned.

"Let's start the show," said Ranma, as he jumped high into the air and landed right onto the first big piano. His feet just above the keys.

(Big Electric Piano: It's actually looks like a computer keyboard except it's big and like any other electric organ, you can change the tune of the keys by pressing the required buttons above the keys. You all know this one, so move on with the story.)

"Who the hell is that girl?" Meushi said annoyingly. "Huh, another annoying character," he leered but when he noticed the pony tail, his brain click. "So he's one of the Jusenkyo victims, he fell into the one that turn into a girl, how stupid can he get," he laughed gruffly.

"Hey what the hell are you laughing about? C'mon up here and starts this fight," yelled Ranma impatiently.

Meushi stopped laughing and jumped onto the second piano. "Becareful, boy… or else that ego of your would hurt," he said.

Murmurs and whispers around the crowd, saying stuff about Ranma's sex.

"That's a boy! Man I thought I could get a shot at her-him."

"No wonder she's wearing large clothe, she's a boy all this time."

"Youth these days, what's gotten into them."

Ranma was flushing with irritation. "O, be quiet you people. Do you want to see a fight or not!" he yelled at the crowd and they grew silent immediately.

"Ranma, focus!" said Soun from the side. Ranma turned around and saw his father and Mr. Tendo, standing by the side of the piano. His father was holding a sign that said 'You'll lose if he gets to you.'

Ranma smirked. "That won't happen," he said confidently and turned to his opponent.

"Do you know the rules of the fight?" Meushi asked. Ranma nodded.

Rules of the fight:

There are a total of seven rounds. Each fighter need to create a song piece in each round. The fighter can use the same song piece again and again, but the crowd will get bored fast. The object of the game is to get the crowd cheer for you loudly so the fighter can get a ten second opportunity of kicking his opponent's butt. Meushi like this game because it's his crowd that always watches, now almost all of them wipe out, the game now is fair between Ranma and Meushi, who will win? To win, the fighter needs to knock out his opponent. 

"Interesting," said Soun, crossing his arms and holding his chin. Genma too copied his movement.

"I hope Ranma can win this, because this is first time playing this sort of game," said Akane. She was holding Alin by the shoulders, to help the wavy haired girl stand up.

"Not to mention his fighting a pro," Alin added, wincing in pain now and then. Hakkai was holding her too, helping stand up straight.

"Daijouga, my Ranma is going to win like he always does," said Shampoo, cheering Ranma on. Akane stared in annoyance and grimaced.

"Yes, Ranma can win, he's already extraordinary," said Hakkai reassuringly. Everyone agreed with him.

"Not to mention he defeated many crazy opponents in many crazy fights, whether by strength or luck," said Grandma Cologne.

'That's right, he's just as strong as Meushi, and he definitely can do it. Gambate Ranma!' Akane thought to herself.

Out of nowhere, a blonde haired man wearing black and white suit appeared between the two bug electric pianos. "Let's start the 'Biggu Piano Challenge OOOOOOOO!" he said delightedly, a mike on his hand and the other rose in the air.

"Let's start with this, boy!" growled Meushi spiritedly. He jumped into the air and hit the notes one the keyboard right and left. He hit them perfectly, making music from an orchestra.

"Wow he's good!" said Soun astonishingly. Genma held up a two sign that said 'He can make five different sounds' and 'and play perfectly!'

"It's a keyboard, you can do any kind of music with a keyboard," said Nabiki, who appeared out of nowhere like the referee.

"Nabiki! When did you get here?" Soun asked, he was scared when seeing his daughter.

"Does it matter? Look at Ranma," she said lazily, she wanted to see the fight but her mind set on money making scheme when seeing the crowd.

Meushi finished playing and hit the final note. He sat back at the top part of the keyboard. He was sweating but excited playing this game. He thought over confidently that there was no way Ranma going to win.

"Now its Ranma's turn," said Mr. Referee. Ranma was shocked that the guy knew his name. "Go!"

"Yeos, he's not going to believe this," the pony tailed boy, now girl, said. He jumped and did a double flipped in the air and landed on the B note key. Then he started playing a song that was familiar and popular amongst the crowd of Nerima.

(Ranma is playing the theme song of the first Ranma ½ OP)

"What a boring song," Meushi mocked, lying with his head supported by his arm, his big belly demonstrated to the world.

"But sir, the people here seem to like it," said one of Meushi's henchmen.

Meushi eye widen. "Nani," he said. He looked around the crowd. Some the people were dancing and cheering for Ranma, and they were doing it loud and excited.

Ranma was hopping and jumping rhythmically, to the song he was doing. He hopped when the note was near to each other or flipped backward when he needed to go to the other side. His families and friends were enjoying his performance and they too join in the crowd's fun.

'Should've thought that he would use his favourite song,' Akane thought amusingly.

"Wow, Ranma is talented," said Alin, feeling surprised. "I know I'm not that talented at music but he's good."

Ranma slide to the left to make a beautiful ending to the song. He then jumped backwards and rest on top of the keyboard. "How you like that you slimy cockroach," he mocked.

Meushi scowled in annoyance. He was about to shot back Ranma's words when Mr. Referee announced the winner of the round.

"Mr. Ranma Saotome wins the round," he said as the crowd screamed in cheers. "Now he got ten seconds to beat up Meushi, starting right now!"

Ranma jumped immediately to the other big keyboard and sent a flying kick to Meushi, who was not ready for the attack, thus sending the belly flop man flying back.

"Nice kick, Ranma!" Akane cheered. Shampoo jumped in front of her. "Ranma, work hard for me." The Chinese girl blew a kiss. Akane shoved her out of her view.

Meushi landed on one his men, who grabbed him just in time before he hit the floor. "Damn it I need to be careful," he said to himself, rubbing the sore part where Ranma just kick.

Ranma looked on smirking, with his hands on his hips.

"He should have done a lot more damage to Meushi," said Alin, watching in disappointment.

"Ten seconds is a lot of time, you can deal a great damage to your opponent in that amount of time given," said Grandma Cologne, in agreement with Alin.

Meushi jumped back on his keyboard and Ranma back to his, as the second round started. Ranma started things off, by doing the same song. The crowd cheered but it was not as enthusiastic as before. Ranma noticed this.

'I only know one song, if I could go on like this I'll lose,' he thought.

When Ranma finished, Meushi did a ballet play, the crowd did not like it one bit, thus declaring Ranma the winner of the second round.

'That's 2 – 0,' said Genma's sign.

"Yeah but it is not how much round you win, Ranma needs to knock out his opponent," Hakkai informed, and they began to worry. In his girl form, Ranma was unable to do a powerful attack, or even knocking out an opponent.

Ranma delivered another flying kick right in Meushi's big belly, but the master of the tribe just staggered. Ranma delivered a fierce uppercut, to Meushi chin and a roundhouse kick to send him flying to his men again.

Meushi was coughing blood out of his mouth but he smirked. "This time we played it real."

The third round began as Mr. Referee announced it, but neither fighter moved. It was Meushi's turn to start. Ranma was impatient, but he felt something dreadful was about to happen. "Oi," he yelled out to Meushi. "What are you waiting for!" he yelled out shrilly.

Meushi smirked and walked onto one of the keys. He started things off slowly but the music was melodic and enticing.

Hakkai realised terribly what was going on. "Oh no, Ranma is in trouble now," Hakkai said fearfully. Everyone turned their heads to him. "Meushi-sama is going to play his favourite song, the Hypnotic Rain."

"Hypnotic Rain!" everyone said surprisingly in unison.

"It's a music that captures the heart and sense of hearing of the crowd. People will like the music against their own will. No matter how many times it is played, the crowd will like it and Ranma… whatever song his playing he's going to lose," Hakkai explained solemnly.

They looked around the crowd. The people looked on with their faces relaxed and their bodies swaying to the rhythm of Meushi's song. They were all happy but their looks can scare the heck out of you.

"Why aren't we affected?" Alin asked enquiringly, noticing that her friends were in the same condition as her.

"That's because we are all train in the martial arts so we're not affected one bit," he explained.

"What about me? I'm not affected," said Nabiki.

"Well, you may have a different heart than any of us, the same heart as Meushi-sama," Hakkai explained hesitantly.

"Figures," said Nabiki uncaringly, while her family had a different reaction to her.

"My daughter is evil!" cried Soun, covering his teary eyes with his left arm.

"And the winner is Meushi-sama," declared Mr. Referee. They were surprised by the result, especially Ranma, who had not made his turn yet.

"NANI!" Ranma yelled irately.

"But Ranma hasn't made his move yet," Akane protested. Genma raised thousand signs that said 'Cheater!'

"It can't be help, Mr. Referee too has been hypnotized," Hakkai informed them.

"Hey you daft referee, I haven't had my turn, hey are you listening to-" Ranma was cut off violently as he was hit by a white ball of lightning, sending the red pony tail boy-girl to the ground.

"Ranma!" Akane and Shampoo cried, they made their way towards Ranma. They knelt by his side as he sat up straight and glared at Meushi, who was smirking triumphantly on his keyboard. Ranma had some small bruises but he was alright.

"Daijouga?" Akane asked anxiously, touching Ranma's shoulder. He instantly winced at the touch and Akane backed her hands off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" she was cut off by Ranma.

"It's okay," he said, shrugging his shoulders and he stood up and went back to is keyboard. "Let's start round four," he said bravely.

Hakkai was dreading to make Ranma participate this match. 'If he lose, I'll lose Alin and Ranma will die for sure. If only there was some kind of a miracle,' he thought desperately.

The fourth and fifth rounds were brutal and unfair to Ranma. Not only had he played his song well in the fourth round, but the fact was it was one sided towards Meushi. Ranma played his song well but the crowd was too mesmerized by Meushi's mind control song. He got hit by thunder balls when he lost the two rounds.

He's body was bruised terribly, if he got hit another one of those thunder balls, he surely lose.

"Ranma, do something about him," growled his father frustratingly. He turned back into human form during the last round.

"Gambate Ranma," Akane urged on, but no matter what they say, the result would be the same.

"I'm afraid this time, my son-in-law will lose," said Grandma Cologne, making everyone downhearted.

'No way Ranma would lose, if only… if only!' Alin thought of a clever idea. She turned to Hakkai and whispered her plan. Hakkai smiled widely and nodded in agreement. He disappeared from sight.

"Where's he going?" Akane asked, holding firmly to Alin, now that Hakkai was gone.

"To help Ranma win easily," she said, grinning mischievously.

"Ready to be defeated by me, boy, or should I say girl. No matter, you will be dead in a form you are curse to be forever," said Meushi cruelly.

Ranma smirked of resistant and let out a huff. "Like that would happen, I'm going to beat you and you would be so ashamed to go back to China," he said resolutely.

"Talk is cheap, now die before me, boy!"

"Let the sixth round begin," announced Mr. Referee excitedly.

Ranma was struggling to move. 'Damn it, he's right I'm going to lose… might as well go out with a bang,' he thought sadly.

But before he could do anything, cloud was grouping scarily in the air and the sound of a thunder was heard.

"It's raining." The crowd began to woke up from the spell of Meushi's music.

Ranma looked up and smiled in the air. "Rain…" he murmured.

Meushi on the other hand was panicked stricken. 'No… not now… not when I.'

Too late as the droplets of rain fell down from the dark skies of Nerima and poured onto the field of the battle of the two fighters on the big keyboards. Ranma welcomed it with his hands raised, he felt cool and refresh. He thought of everything in his life and then somehow his mind was on the one girl that supported him, no matter what he stupid things he did. Then he found his strength and spirit.

"Look!" someone yelled from the crowd. Everyone turned their heads towards Meushi, who was…

Changing…

To…

a…

cow!

End!

A/N: Mcm mana, suka tak? Bagi lah reply kat FS, tak sabar u balik pj and nak ambik u lagi. April 10 right?


	7. Last chapter

**Ranma Vs Meushi Seinen**

**Last Chapter**

****

Rain poured all over Nerima as the tide turned. Ranma could not believe what he was seeing. Maybe he was beaten by the blasted thunder balls Meushi sent. But he definitely was not dreaming even if he rubbed his eyes. The crowd around them too were in shocked but one person was ecstatic of the whole thing.

"Gotcha you, son of a cow!" Alin yelled delightedly, raising on hand in the air.

Hearing the wavy haired girl, Ranma was speechless. Then the rain stopped all of a sudden, like time stopped itself. There stood on the other keyboard. Meushi, no longer pink but in a cow form, black and white, like the one you would see on T.V. He still wore a pink sort of a sash around his neck.

Ranma exchanged odd looks with Meushi, who just mooed in return. The crowd began to make noises, whispering and talking amongst themselves. They were confused probably from the hypnotic music that Meushi made and now the spell was broken.

"What happened to the other guy?"

"What's a cow doing here?"

"What happened to me?"

While the crowd was in a confusing state, Hakkai took upon this time to appear beside Alin. "Hello, miss me," he said with a cunning smile.

"Sure did and nice work on the Rain Dancing," she said teasingly, shooting back a sly grin of her own.

Hakkai playfully frowned. "Hey it's now Rain Dancing," he stated firmly. Then Grandma Cologne hopping on a stick in front of them spoke.

"Then what did you do to make the rain appear," she asked, curiously.

Hakkai smiled, an apologetic smile, he bowed slightly. "I apologise on behalf of the tribe. I used an Amazon technique to make the rain appear," he said and then Grandma laughed happily.

"It's okay, at least the day is save, 'The Raining Rooster Calling', a technique that has been exist for a thousand year and use by emperors and rulers, to demonstrate their power to their people, I can't believe you knew about it, I'm a deeply impressed, young man," she said gladly.

"Thank you," Hakkai replied.

Genma howled as he was turned back into his panda form. He held a big sign with both his big paws. 'Now's your chance, take him down,' it said.

"Ranma, what are you waiting for, go for the kill," Soun shouted cheerily.

Ranma nodded. "Hai… oi, referii-san, start the match," he said.

The referee looked him confused, but merely nodded and yelled, "Sixth round…. Start!"

Meushi was sweating profusely; he can't do anything in this form. None the less he tried to move, but he was too slow and step on a key to make the notes for his music hummed. It was futile as the music sounded different and he sometimes on the wrong key, making the whole song incorrect. The crowd booed tremendously, even though they were still puzzled of the last three rounds. They began to yell ruthlessly for the cow to stop playing the excruciating song. They even threw some rotten vegetable at Meushi. Finally Meushi stopped playing, he was too tired and he smelled too.

Ranma smirked. He held back the pain of the bruises on his body. "My turn," he said. He jumped on the keys with spectacular artistic that could only be done by an Anything Goes Martial Arts learner. He played the same song and the only one he knew.

(A/N: Ranma is still playing the same song from the last chapter)

The crowd cheered none the less, even though it was the same song, they did not care as long it was good to hear than the racket the cow was playing just now. They were cheering, jumping and dancing like a fest was in town.

"Ranma is winning," said Akane and a purring sound was heard below beneath her. It seemed did not turn just Meushi and Genma but Shampoo too. The pink cat was about to run towards Ranma but Akane stopped her. The cat glared at Akane. "We don't Ranma to be panic the last minute do we?" she said. Shampoo just shrugged her off and turned around. "Good," said the short haired girl satisfyingly, and then went back to cheering her fiancé.

Ranma hit the last note perfectly and in rhythm. The crowd cheered even more powerful than before, cheering like never before. Ranma laughed happily and waved at the crowd.

"Finish him, Ranma!" Hakkai yelled, instructing Ranma to do so.

Ranma turned his head at Hakkai and nodded affirmatively. He jumped to Meushi's keyboard and was surprised to see the cow was sleeping on his side. He looked down at him with annoyance. "No wonder he can't catch up with Alin," he said to himself. Ranma put his right feet out, signalling for a final blow. Then with great swiftness and power, he kicked Meushi with all his might in the stomach, sending the cow into the air and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"The winner, Ranma!" the referee announced officially and the crowd erupted in a huge cheer. Ranma's friends and families made their way towards him as the sky began to brighten and dark clouds vanished from the sky. The sun shone on them as once again Nerima was in peace.

"Omedeto, omedeto, omedeto," Alin said repeatedly. She hugged Ranma, getting a jealous glance from Shampoo, who changed back into human. Alin then playfully slapped Ranma in the back hard. Ranma yelped in pain, tears in his eyes. He glared at Alin, while rubbing his back.

(Omedeto congratulations)

"That's my son, he learn his punches and kicks from me," said Genma proudly. He slapped Ranma on the back too. Ranma yelped and then proceeded to smack his father in the head. Everyone took turns in congratulating Ranma on his victory.

"That was great, Ranma, your first battle of this kind and you won," said Hakkai. Ranma put his small hands around his curvy hips. He beamed at everyone proudly.

"Of course, what do you expect from me," he said smugly and then Akane, who was beside him, coughed. He then stared at her at the corner of his eyes and sighed. "And I got some wonderful help form people," he admitted lazily.

"Some wonderful help?" Akane said, she pretended to be angry.

Ranma turned panic. "I-I-I mean, great help from friends," he said, waving his hands frantically while laughing meekly. Everyone laughed as they left for home.

As for the two giant keyboards, let's just say someone kept them and sold them on Ebay.

There was a feast at the Tendo's home, to celebrate Ranma's victory and Alin's liberation form Meushi's grasp. Kasumi cook by insistence of the men in the house. It was just a small celebration, close friends and enemies were invited, to Ranma's disagreement.

There Grandma Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse from Cat Café, bringing some food too. Ukyo too brought food, to the delight of Ranma. Then there was Dr. Tofu, who was on his mad mode, when in presence of Kasumi. There were some of Ranma and Akane's friends form school. Sadly no Ryoga, but like he would not pop in a week later or two.

Kuno too was there with Sasuke, but he was kicked out instantly when he tried to approached Akane with flirty hands.

The feast was wild as sake was thrown in to the mix. Oh yeah, they were drunk instantly and they continued drinking until night time fall down. The only ones who did not drink were Akane, Kasumi, Alin and Hakkai. Kasumi was cleaning up with the help of her younger sister, while their two special guests were outside sitting on the porch, talking and staring up at the stars.

"Hakkai-kun," she said his name in a surprising sweet tone.

"Hmm," he responded.

"What's going to happen to the tribe now that Meushi is defeated?" she asked, as she stared at the stars with dream filled eyes.

"Hmm… let me think for a moment," he said. There was a moment of silence before he continued speaking. "Well we have to pick a new leader," he said.

"How about you?" she said.

"Me."

"Yeah you're perfect for the role, think about it, you're smart, hard worker and the brightest amongst all of the others," she said truthfully, looking up at his charming handsome face. She blushed slightly when he looked back at her.

"Yeah but I work better as an adviser or a second man, I lack people skills, Alin and you know that," he told her. She tried to open her mouth to protest but closed back when she realised he was right.

"Then… then… who's going to lead the tribe?" she asked anxiously, dreading and eager at the same time. Before Hakkai could answer back, someone answered for her.

"That has been arranged, young lady," said an old voice. They turned their heads around and saw Grandma Cologne standing behind them with her walking stick in her right hand, standing taller than her.

"Obasan, what do you mean?" Alin asked puzzled.

"Before both of you were born, it was twenty years ago, your former leader, Mistress Mueshi approached me for a favour, if there was any trouble in your tribe's leadership, I have to make sure that the leadership role should be in the rightful place of a very suitable candidate," she explained.

"Mistress Mueshi came to you!" Hakkai said surprised.

Grandma nodded. "Then Mueshi passed away unexpectedly, and this Meushi guy started foiling your tribe's name and the leadership role was tarnish. But thankfully my son-in-law save the day and now I can name the candidate without a doubt," she said as the two teenagers listened in anticipation.

"It is you, Ms. Alin," she said and Alin was shocked, actually she was beyond shocked, she was scared.

"But…but," she stuttered. "I can't be the leader… I mean I'm not suitable."

"What do you mean you're not suitable?" Grandma asked, beaming a playful smile. Hakkai stared expectantly at Alin, waiting for an answer.

"I ran away from home. I was defeated by Meushi two times and I acted on rash thoughts," she said, insecurities bean to haunt her.

"It's true but you also put trust in your friends," said Grandma.

Alin was confused. "What?"

"You put your trust in others when you went into battle, you left your home but you trusted them in taking care of themselves, an important thing of being leader, you trusted us when we fight Meushi and his men, you put your trust in Hakkai and Ranma to return back to fight Meushi and they did and mostly you put your trust in Ranma to defeat Meushi, who doesn't know a thing about trust."

Alin was rendered speechless by what Grandma just said. She was even more baffled when Grandma said the next sentence.

"Besides the leadership role is suppose to be a female, not male, ho ho ho," said Grandma, laughing her trademark laughter.

Alin was trying of an excuse to decline the offer, but she could not think of anything, her mind was simply blank at the moment.

"So what do you think Alin?" Hakkai asked, smiling that made Alin melted at the spot.

"Huh," she said and nodded.

"Should you leave now?" Akane asked sadly. Alin nodded sadly in return. "Oh," said the short haired girl. "You'll be writing right?"

"Yeah I'll write to you," she said, though the ever painful sadness was not ebbing away. It was hard to say goodbye to someone who you became close to. Alin thought of Akane being a great bestfriend to her and Akane thought of the same.

"It's so sad to see someone who has been close to you for few days leave," said Genma trying to hold back tears.

"It couldn't get any worse than this," said Soun, he too was holding back tears. Then they cried and hugged each other, wailing unmanly.

"You guys are making it any worse," said Ranma disgustedly, looking embarrassed in another direction, away from the two crying adults.

"Ranma," Hakkai spoke his name. The pig tail haired boy turned to the short haired boy, anticipating for farewells. They were silent at first, which made Ranma creep a bit. Hakkai extended his hand, motioning for a handshake. Ranma looked down at the hand surprised, and accepted the handshake.

"It's nice to meet such a strong fighter like you," he said earnestly.

Ranma laughed. "Iie, I'm not strong enough yet but one day after I become…. Never mind that, the main thing is I learn a lot from you and Alin, I hope one day we could duel again… on land and no musical instruments please," he said with bitter feeling at the last part of the sentence. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Hai, hai, one day Ranma, we will fight," said Hakkai, beaming a smile. Ranma chuckled in return.

Then Alin had an idea. "Hey Akane, we too should fight each other," she said ecstatically.

Akane was horrified at the idea and shook her head vigorously in protest. "Are you crazy? I could never beat you, you're too strong," she said.

"Aww, c'mon, it'll be fun, we could have a mix tag team match, you and Ranma-kun against me and Hakkai-kun," she said encouragingly.

"Don't you think it's a bit over the top," said Hakkai pleadingly.

"What? I'm only suggesting things," she reasoned. They laughed again.

"Come visit us when ever you're in Japan," said Akane hopefully.

Aline nodded. "Em… this would be my first stop if I'm here in Japan and oh Akane," she said, motioning Akane to lean in close so she could whisper something in her ears.

"What is it?" the short haired girl whispered, complying with Alin's request.

"Be sure to give Ranma a kiss for me," she whispered slyly. Akane blushed profusely and then went mad as well.

"Wh-What? What are you thinking? I'm not going to-" Ranma then interrupted Akane.

"Going to what?" he asked innocently and then got a smack on the head.

"Hurusai, this does not concern you," she said hotly.

Ranma rubbed his head in pain. "Damn you why you had to be so uncute unsexy all the time," he snarled.

They waved to the two teenagers from afar as Alin and Hakkai disappeared as the road ends. The Tendos and the Saotomes were sad to see them gone, sad that all was back to normal in Nerima and they have to go back to it.

"We're going to see them again one day, right?" said Ranma.

"I know… I wish so," said Akane solemnly.

A year later…

After it's all said and done…

(A/N: This took place after all the series, movies and OVAs are over)

Akane and Ranma have begun their second year at Furinkan High School. Ranma's curse and so did other people's Jusenkyo curse body have been cured. How they've been cured, that was another story. Akane was nervously patient, waiting for her boyfriend to get ready for school… 'And they thought girls takes a long time in the bathroom,' she thought.

Yes Akane has a boyfriend.

Who else but him…

"Ranma Hayaku," she pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming down," he said and they bean they usual run-to-school-with-your-life-everyday run. Just another normal day in Nerima.

"Did you hear Akane?" said of her classmates.

"What?"

"There's a new student coming to our school," she said.

"Really," Akane said excitedly. "Where's does he or she comes from?"

"Oh, a she alright, and she's form China."

Hearing the country itself made both Ranma and Akane' stomach shrink. They both exchanged knowing looks and dreaded to see the new student.

"Oh please don't be her," Akane prayed.

"At least we have someone making delicious food around here," said Ranma, earning a glare from Akane.

"Would you kindly repeat that, dear," said Akane, rolling her sleeves, indicating a beating about to happen to Ranma.

Ranma laughed meekly. "I'm just kidding," he said.

The door slid open and the teacher came into the classroom and exchanged greetings with the student. Then he spoke, "Class, we have a new student who came all the way form China."

The door opened again and in came a beautiful girl with wavy black hair, wearing the same school attire as everyone else. The boys were whistling when she came in. But two people who were in most shocked were Ranma and Akane. Their jaw literally dropped.

"Everyone please say hello to Ms. Alin," requested the teachers and the class complied.

"Ohaiyo," Alin said in her sweet tone voice.

The End


End file.
